


Silk's Korrasami Prompts

by silkarc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Romance, Smut, korrasami headcanon, korrasami oneshots, korrasami prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of korrasami short stories, driven from tumblr prompts. Usually smutty, or at least suggestive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, leave a comment! Just to say hello, or say you liked a story, or to say if a certain thing made you laugh, or... to tell me I suck ;)
> 
> Got a prompt? Hit me up on [tumblr. ](http://silktum.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Oooooh I actually noticed someone's doing prompts and it just so happens to be one of my fav writers. Let the squeeling comence. Ze prompt would be: a train ride getting a little frisky. interpret as you will, I'm certain you'll make it awesome ^^

Korra sighs.

The train’s about to depart, and she’s trying her best to at least pretend to share Asami’s excitement, but she prefers air bison, or basic gliding, to being caught in a metal cage on wheels any day of the week. In fact, the last time she was on one of these damn things, it was to rescue Wu. Her expression softens a little when she remembers how Asami took out that poor guy on the top of the train. Hah. That was hot.

Asami insisted she came, there’s a new engine improvement which can apparently give a speed boost of around sixty two percent without an increased risk of derailing. She’s surprised she remembers the details, but then again, she tends to pay extra attention when it’s Asami talking.

There’s a harsh whistle, and Asami’s face lights up, and Korra’s taken in by her excitement despite herself, so she reaches across and squeezes her hands against Asami’s leather gloves, and it looks like it’s a new pair again, these ones are hard to the touch. She’s reminded of the times that Asami’s touched her in the past, when she’s been writhing under her, and sometimes, she keeps the gloves on.

She’s acutely aware that the cabin they’re in is very private, very cosy. First class of course, because Asami kind of owns the entire damn train. The train’s moving at, as far as she can tell, a regular pace. Asami’s staring out of the window, and glancing at her wristwatch occasionally. Then she turns to Korra, a massive grin on her face.

“Now!” Asami says, and Korra’s a little bit surprised that even now, two years into their relationship, she can still take her breath away, just by looking at her in a certain way.

She’s pushed back into her chair a bit as the train picks up speed, it’s actually quite exciting, and Asami’s more or less dancing up and down in joy looking out of the window as the scenery whizzes past. She starts to get used to the pace, and Asami eventually seems to calm down enough to sit back down, where she turns to face Korra.

“So, what do you think?” Asami’s wearing this wide grin, and she can’t help but be drawn in by it.

“I think you’re a mechanical genius, and I fall in love with you a little more each day.”

Asami blushes, seems lost for words. Korra leans across, closing the small gap between their seats, takes Asami’s chin in her hand and presses their lips together. It tastes good, feels good. Always does, but she’ll never take it for granted.

The next thing she knows, Asami’s taking charge. She does that sometimes. Mixes things up a little. Korra never complains, she likes it. It keeps things fresh. She’s being pinned against the cabin wall, Asami’s lips are finding all kinds of tingly spots down her neck, and she’s already hoping that this goes far beyond teasing.

She has no need for concern. They don’t take it slow, it’s not the time or place for that, her pants are on the floor before she even realises, and there’s those startling green eyes, staring at her, causing her heart to skip a few. Apparently, Asami had more than one thing in mind when she offered the test ride. Korra’s soon thrusting herself against Asami’s tongue, and wondering how the hell it always feels this good. She’s also getting some extra friction from the train, speeding along on a rickety track, it’s bumping them around and causing some unexpected, but exciting spikes.

It doesn’t take long. Never does with Asami, but especially not when it’s this spontaneous. She’s calling out her name, she’s gushing against her mouth. It’s an ache that explodes into a throbbing release, and the next thing she knows they’re kissing again, and she’s tasting herself on Asami, and she’s lost in the moment.

She’s changed her mind. Trains, they’re fucking awesome.

 

 


	2. Bar Pickup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arrow-verdant asked:  
> Hello there! Prompt: modern au where Asami picks Korra up in a bar. Witty dialogue. Sexy stuff follow in private *blushes*. (thank you for Ronin Korra it's been fucking awesome so far bye)

 

Korra’s idly twirling a cocktail stick in her glass, and her mood’s bleak. The drink’s almost gone, and she’s at that stage where she’s not really drunk, but doesn’t want to drink any more either. Shame, she’d hoped to get wasted tonight, would take her mind off the shitty day at work. Yeah, being a P.E. instructor is  _great_ , ‘til a kid decides to tell his parents that you had the audacity to encourage him to try harder, and the next thing you know, you’re accused of being a bully, singling the kid out.

She waves at the barman. Thinks his name is Mako, but not sure enough to call it out.

“Another?” He seems friendly enough.

“Make it a double.”

Mako nods, and starts to pour her another margarita. She likes this bar. It’s quiet, there’s music but it isn’t defeating, usually ambient trance, or something, and they play the more up-beat, crazy stuff upstairs.

“Make that two.” She doesn’t recognise the voice, but whoever it is, they’re invading her space, sitting up right next to her, and she’s in no mood for this shi…  _Wow._

She’s  _beautiful._

Maybe it’s the drink, but Korra’s entranced by folds of black, flowing hair, and intense, penetrating green eyes. Or is it the lipstick? Yeah, maybe that’s it.

“uh…”

“Asami. I haven’t seen you here before.” A hand’s held out, open, waiting.

“uh…”

“Are you always this… articulate?” the woman’s raising an eyebrow.  _Words, Korra. Use your words._

“Words.” –  _Shit_  - “I mean, Korra.” She holds out her hand, returning the gesture, not really sure where this is going, who this woman is or what she wants.

“So, uh, Asami – can I help you?” she’s confused. Asami’s taking a sip of her drink, and there’s a ruby-red stain left on the rim of the glass afterward.

Asami smirks, seems amused. Again, there’s an eyebrow raised, “Korra, let me get straight to the point - have you never been hit on before?”

She’s suddenly feeling a chill on her shoulders, and wishing she’d brought a jacket instead of just a flimsy vest.

“uh…”

Asami’s laughing now, and standing up, “Sorry to bother you… Korra, I just came here because you’re a hottie, I was trying my luck.” Asami winks as she walks away.

“What just happened?” she’s gawping at Mako.

“Hah! You  _do_  know this is a gay bar, right?” he’s amused. Everyone seems to be laughing at her today, “Oh and by the way, Asami’s a good catch, if you bend that way…”

Korra’s trying to quickly work out everything that’s just happened, but in the end, she does what she does best, and goes with her gut. She’s intrigued.

“Asami!” she shouts. She’s relieved that her voice is heard, and she’s feeling colour rise to her cheeks when Asami walks back over.

“Sorry, I… generally don’t get hit on. By girls anyway. Can I get you a drink?”

“You most certainly can…” Asami purrs, and the way she’s being looked at is sending all kinds of strange shivers down her spine, and to other places.

It’s not every night you discover you’re bisexual. But when Asami’s hand slips onto her thigh, and there’s a throb between her legs, Korra’s grateful for the revelation.

 


	3. Workshop Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gummy-gums asked:  
> Hmmmmmm if you're still doing prompts, let's get a Korra fiddling around in Asami's workshop while she's waiting for Asami to finish tuning up a vehicle or something. Shenanigans ensue.

Korra’s bored. So very,  _very_ bored. Asami was supposed to be gone for “ten minutes, tops” but it’s already been at least ten and a half. She thought it would be romantic, or at least appreciated, if she turned up out of the blue for some cuddle-time.

They’ve been officially together for five weeks, including their initial “adventures” in the spirit world. Korra feels a shiver run down her spine at those memories. They’re back to their normal lives now. Normal,except they keep conveniently bumping into each other. When Asami’s in the office, she’ll have an emergency meeting. The subject’s Korra, of course. She grins at that thought. When Korra’s attending a political drama, she’s really in a satomobile, steaming up the windows with Asami.

It’s not like their relationship is a secret, to anyone. But it feels like finding time together has been almost impossible. She sighs. Obviously the repairs of republic city come first, but… but.

She’s distracted. There’s something in the middle of the room, fairly small, covered over with a sheet. She’s curious, who wouldn’t be? She lifts up a flap of material and peeks under. It’s… a mini satomobile. She thinks it’s super cute, picks it up and starts to inspect it. Then a wheel falls off.

“Shit! Oh shit, shit-shit!” she panics. She isn’t allowed to touch anything in here, it’s one of the few rules they have.

_Metal bend it. Go on, you can fix this._

Sometimes, she wishes she’d ignore the tiny bender voice in her head. She tries to fuse the tiny stick of metal back in place, but now the wheels on upside down. It’s basically facing the floor instead of sideways. Maybe Asami won’t notice? Okay, no, she’ll not only notice, she’ll see the terrible repair attempt and know exactly who’s responsible.

She snaps the wheel back off, and tries again, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Sometimes, you just have one of those days where the fates are against you. She’s almost got it perfectly fused, like new. Then she sneezes. Now, there’s a blob of metal in her hand, in no way resembling a mini Satomobile or anything other than, well, a blob of metal.

And then, naturally, Asami walks into the room. Looks at Korra, frowns and folds her arms.

“Korra, what the hell?” Asami’s mad. Korra’s learnt that this is a thing to avoid where possible.

“I… I just… I looked and…” she’s almost in tears, she’s really angry at herself for messing up something Asami was probably prototyping, “the wheel fell off and I tried to fix it and, and…”

Suddenly Asami’s laughing. Hysterically laughing. As in, there’s tears.

“That’s… hahaha!” Asami can’t even form a sentence, then coughs and composes herself, “That’s  _fixing_ it? Korra, you are NEVER coming into the garage.”

Her almost-tears stop. “You’re not mad?”

Asami leans in for a quick kiss, “Not even a little. But when it’s anything in here, you keep your hands to yourself. Clear?”

“Absolutely.”

Asami walks back to the door, and there’s a loud  _click_  as she locks it.

“There’s one exception to that…” she gulps, Asami’s walking over, unbuttoning her greasy overalls.

Asami leans down, face an inch away, “You can touch  _me,_  any time you want”.

The blob that-was-a-mini-satomobile falls to the floor, she holds Asami’s face in her hand and kisses her, deeply. The next thing she knows, she’s leant over Asami on a work table, their fingers folded together as she kisses her way down Asami’s torso.

“Mmm…. Korra…”

Sometimes, you have one of those days where the fates were only  _pretending_  to be against you.

She grins into Asami’s flesh as she works her way down, secretly wondering if she should break things more often.


	4. Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visual prompt this time, from the talented [pixlbender.](http://pixlbender.tumblr.com/post/115930952475/electric-city-for-anon-something-better-than-a)
> 
>  
> 
> Full pole-dancing (nsfw) image is [here.](http://pixlbender.tumblr.com/post/115930952475/electric-city-for-anon-something-better-than-a)

It’s been a long, hard day, with meeting after meeting… nothing new really. But she knows that Korra’s having a harder time. She can’t even imagine what it’s like being the avatar, even now, after they’ve been together for so long.  Five years four months, to be exact, and for three years of that, happily married. She runs a finger over the smooth, steel band she’s wearing on her finger.

Korra had been so shy when proposing back in the South Pole, and Asami had pretty much passed out when it had happened. It still makes her tummy flutter thinking about it. They’ve been through so much since then, this is the least that she can do…

As if reading her mind, Korra bursts through her executive office door in the usual, clumsy style.

“Hey Asamiii…” Korra half-yawns, “So, today  _sucked_. Where are you taking me tonight?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know, my love.” Asami purrs. She’s in a seductive mood, and she loves the effect she can have on Korra when she’s feeling this way - no holds barred.

“I uh… yes?” Korra’s  _already_  red in the face, and is slackening a top button.  _So fucking cute_ , Asami thinks, and she wonders if they’ll even make it to the venue. But no, she has to hold back… she’s given this too much thought, too much planning and practise. It can’t go to waste.

“We’re going to a little club that a friend of mine owns. Are you ready?” she takes Korra’s hand, looks into her eyes. She already wants Korra, her salty, addictive taste on her tongue, like always, but she holds back – this time.

Asami quickly drives them toward the club in question, a well-hidden venue that allows a very specific clientele inside. She – naturally - has full VIP access, and they’re soon let inside without a hitch.

She hears Korra gasp the second that they’re inside. It’s endearing, and amusing at the same time.

“Um… Asami…?”

“mmhmm?” she looks across at Korra, amused at the mouth-open-wide expression.

“You took me to a… a…  _strip club?_ ”

“Now now, my little tiger-wolf. Not all of these girls strip.” She’s struggling not to laugh at the slightly lost, yet slightly aroused expression she can see in Korra’s face. It’s as obvious as though it were printed on a schematic.

She settles into a VIP booth with Korra, and they sit back, caressing each other’s hands, enjoying the show. Korra’s entranced, a lot quieter than usual. She suspects she’ll have a rough night tonight with the avatar as it is… goodness only knows what impact her next stunt will have.

“Baby, I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be two minutes.” She kisses her shell-shocked wife on the cheek, heads to the bathroom then swerves at the last minute into the ladies changing area, where she quickly changes into her _special_  outfit.

She’s been training for this moment, after work, for six months. Korra had noticed in the meantime that her thighs were getting firmer, so she’d struggled to keep it a secret.

She takes a deep breath, and heads outside, onto the podium. Korra’s looking away, toward the bathroom. It’s so loyal, so adorable.

The music suddenly shifts pace, and a spotlights upon her, and she sees Korra swivel toward her.  _Yes!_  That’s it… that shift in Korra’s eyes, sudden realisation and arousal, going from blue to near-black, it’s fucking electric.

She pulls off everything she’s learnt, without a hitch. It’s like the pole is an extension of her. She’s wrapping herself around it. She’s practically levitating in the air, pulling her weight against it, then sliding down with her legs crooked around the metal circumference. The whole time, she’s sure Korra doesn’t even blink. She looks at Korra, and only Korra, throughout her entire performance.

She knows that she’ll be in for a very special treat tonight, and with Korra’s expression the way it looks right now, she’s already working out the specifics to get her own personal pole installed into their bedroom.

 _Gotta mix it up sometimes_ , she ponders, as she ends her dance, heads towards Korra, and is pulled into the fiercest, most passionate kiss they’ve shared for a while now.


	5. The A-Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunkenphilosophies answered: Asami is a famous music producer and also judge on a famous talent show where she meets an artist calling herself “The Avatar.” Or the other way around, feel free to do whatever you want with it.

Asami’s been in this industry for over a decade, since her late teens. She’s sure she’s seen everything that the world has to offer, and if she’s honest with herself, she’s been getting more than a little tired of it.

Ah… blessed is the music industry, with the same old mechanical crap that’s spewed, month after month.

It’s thoughts like that which spurred her to start this damn show in the first place. The A-Factor. It’s her desperate attempt to find any unique talent in the world, untainted by the industry, free spirits. But it’s the first week, and she and her two co-judges have done nothing but buzz off practically every single contestant.

The problem is, everyone’s so caught up in the stuff they hear on itunes, on TV or in the movers, that they’ve lost the ability to think for themselves. To imagine, to innovate, to create something new.

A tall, skinny pale girl walks on stage, she’s nervous. Shocker. She’s got piercings in very strange places, and her earlobes are extended way out of proportion due to the hoops embedded inside them. It makes Asami shudder. She’ll never understand why kids do that to themselves.

Then the girl opens her mouth, and Asami reactively hits the buzzer, followed soon after by her peers. The voice is somewhere between a chainsaw and a cat-ferret being massacred by a bull-badger. She wants to find original talent, sure, but she needs it to at least be pleasing on the ear. Oh great, this one’s a crier.

“I’m sorry honey, I think you should look at other career options…” she’s being as polite as she can, though some days, she just snaps.

The skinny girl walks off stage, sobbing her heart out. Asami hates this, hates hurting people’s feelings. But surely they must realise that they can’t actually sing? Don’t their friends tell them?

She lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Not having much luck, are we?” Mako asks. He owns a rival company, but they’ve both put their differences aside in order to find new talent. Fight the good fight, as they say.

“That’s an understatement, kiddo.” Toph chuckles whilst resting bare feet on the desk, and fiddling with a toenail. Asami’s surprised that she convinced Toph to come, since she retired so long ago. But apparently, Toph thought it’d be fun.

There’s a cough from the front, and she turns to face the distraction. _Well, well well_ … Asami purrs quietly. The woman stood in front of her is positively _radiating_ sex appeal. Bare, tanned shoulders, figure-hugging vest, athletic build. Very nice, very nice indeed.

“Oh, hello there, sorry... I thought we’d finished for today.” She regains her composure.

“Um, nooope, I was let in, I think I’m your last one. I’m Korra.”

She isn’t sensing much nervousness from this one. Could be a good sign, or a bad one. Sometimes people just fall into a trap of delusion, but in rarer cases, they’re confident because they ooze talent, and they knew it.

“So, do I just get on with it?”

Asami chuckles, “Yes Korra, if you would, please.”

The music starts. Interesting, she’s not heard this one.

She’s immediately captivated. Korra’s hitting the highest, and lowest of notes, and her voice is strong, it fills the room, in a good way. There’s impossible pitch changes between octaves, and such raw emotion in each word. It’s a song about loss, pain, years of heartache. And then, the final verse, about hope, finding love, and a happy ever after. She’s actually _crying_ … so is Mako. Even Toph looks moved. Unbelievable.

They sit there in dumbfounded silence once Korra’s done, but eventually, Asami wipes her tears and speaks.

“Korra, where did you hear that song?”

“I composed it myself… it’s about hope, finding love, in the strangest of places.”

“Well, you’ve found it here.” She blushes, “I mean, we _love_ you. You’re through to the next round, congratulations Korra!”

Korra does an excitable little jump, and hops out of the room, pumping a fist into the air.

It’s strange that Asami’s feeling so flustered. Maybe she’ll arrange to get some private auditions with Korra. Help her to grow in her no doubt soon-to be-flourishing career.

“She’s mine.” She stares at the other judges, challenging them. Mako holds his hands up, and Toph smiles to herself, as though privy to some secret, hilarious joke.

 

 

 

 


	6. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Would you write a Korra/Korra fic? Or possibly, Korra/Asami/Korra? With everything that comes with being the Avatar and going to the spirit world, I like to imagine anything's possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING – erotic and naughty / nsfw / filthiest thing I’ve ever written.

 

Asami’s getting nervous, tossing and turning in bed. Korra was supposed to be back home an hour ago. There’s been some urgent matter to attend to in the spirit world, and Korra had left to seek an audience with Iroh. That’s all she knew for the moment, and Korra had promised to fill her in on the rest later.

Just when she’s thinking of calling on Jinora’s help, or sending a search party into the spirit world, she hears the downstairs door being unlocked, and there’s an excited bark from Naga. She breathes a huge sigh of relief, and props herself up on a few pillows. There’s a familiar thud of feet coming up the stairs, and they sound louder than usual actually, then Korra bursts through the door, followed by… Korra?

Asami wonders if she’s actually asleep. There’s… two Korras. Both out of breath, panting, doubled over and holding onto their knees.

“Asami!” they exclaim. Her heads hurts.

“Korra. What. The. Hell?” She’s sure that she’s never felt quite this confused before.

 “Okay, I can… I can explain!” Korra number one says, whilst holding Korra number two’s mouth.

Asami holds her forehead in her hand. There’s definitely a migraine coming on.

“So there was a report of a new greater spirit, and turns out, he was a trickster, and I… well, kind of pissed him off. Little bit.” Korra says, holding a thumb to her forefinger.

“And what, you got _cloned_?” Asami exasperates. She doesn’t think she can cope with this.

The other Korra manages to free herself to answer.

“It’s temporary. Just for a day.”

“We’ll go sleep downstairs if this is freaking you out.” The first Korra beams.

Asami smiles. They’re both Korra, after all. Wait… They’re. _Both_. Korra. She bites her lower lip and smiles, a sudden revelation weeding its way into her mind.

“Actually, why don’t you both stay right here?” she purrs, and starts to unlace her nightgown.

Both the Korras gulp, and turn bright red. She chuckles deeply. _Oh,_ _This is going to be fun_.

She knows exactly how to press Korra’s buttons, and with her cleavage exposed, she walks up to them both, takes each of their hands and leads them back to the bed.

“Now then, you’re both going to do exactly what I tell you to, so that this doesn’t get any more confusing than it already is.”

“Yes ma’am” they chorus.

“Get undressed.” She orders, pulling her own nightgown off.

She’s soon dazzled with the sight of not one but two amazingly sculpted torsos, and sets of abs. She’s actually having to stop herself from drooling.

“You, up here.” She points to the first Korra, and then to her chest, “You…. Down there.” She smirks as she directs Korra number two to her groin.

And then, they’re upon her. Two sets of hungry lips, very suddenly working their way around her breast and neck, kissing her like only Korra can, whilst she’s also thrusting her hips into the very hungry mouth between her legs.

Her clit’s being tortured, and now there’s two fingers curling inside of her. She’s writhing in sheer ecstasy, and suddenly she feels a certain type of hunger take hold. She guides the first Korra above her, until there’s knees at either side of her head. She delves into Korra’s sex, tasting the sweet warm nectar, making Korra groan loudly, and clench the headboard, whilst the other Korra starts to fuck her harder.

She feels herself coming, wave after wave building up deep inside of her as the second Korra’s tongue relentlessly flicks and rubs, and fingers thrust harder inside of her. At the same time, she can tell that Korra’s coming against her mouth, those hips are jerking in that erratic manner that they always do when Korra’s about to…

“Aahhhhh! Fuck! Asami!” Korra shouts, and Asami’s awash with fresh juices spilling into her mouth, at the very same time her own threads snap, and she’s coming violently against Korra’s fingers and mouth, whilst grunting into Korra’s crotch. In that exact moment of bliss, Korra is all she knows, against her mouth, between her legs, inside of her. _Everywhere_. It’s magnificent.

Korra collapses from her mouth off to one side, and the other Korra pulls away, with a smug grin on her face.

When she can breathe again, Asami sits up, and sees two very naked, very sexy women staring right back at her with deep-blue hungry eyes.

“So, this lasts… a day?” she asks. They both nod.

“Well, you’d better get back here then…”

 

 


	7. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartbenderkorra answered: Asami catches Korra working out and pretty much jumps all over her because she’s so sexy?

Today’s been a great day. Asami’s whistling to herself, as she heads outside of work.

Raiko didn’t give her a hard time for once, and the city’s repairs are well underway, even ahead of schedule. She’s networked with two new business contacts, and Future Industries is officially in the green again, as of today. It demands celebration, she’s feeling horny as shit, and she’s determined to find Korra.

She’s tried the phone at the mansion, but there was no reply. She’s made a mental note to get her engineers working on a new design she has in mind - wireless, mobile telecommunications. It’ll be revolutionary, she’s sure of it. And it means she can get hold of Korra whenever she needs to, as opposed to having to check her usual haunts.

Korra’s not in the park. That’s one off the list.

She heads back to the mansion. Naga’s there, so Korra can’t be far. If she didn’t answer the phone, the only logical explanation is…

She hears the music as she heads to the next destination, blaring out. Yes, Korra’s in the gym. She smiles to herself at hearing the music. Another one of her inventions… it’s louder than a radio, and it can play recorded music through simple tape-storage. She’ll bring it to market soon, and feels sure it’ll be a huge success.

She pries open the door, and sure enough, Korra’s right there, lied back on a bench and pressing what looks to be a sixty-kilogram bar. If she hadn’t been turned on before, she sure as hell was now. There’s a sheen of sweat across Korra’s arms, stained down the clothing of her torso, and muscular arms, tense, pumped from goodness knows how long of a workout.

“Isn’t that a bit light for you, my love?” she purrs, walking into sight of the bender.

Korra drops the bar to her thighs, sits up, and grins at her. There’s a glimmer of sweat at her brow, and her hair’s damp and straggly. It’s sexy as hell.

“I was just cooling down. Been here a couple of hours.”

“Aw. Don’t tell me you’ve tired yourself out?” she pouts, looks at Korra pointedly.

Korra raises an eyebrow, then moves her bar away from the bench, onto the floor, apparently already knowing what’s on Asami’s mind.

“So, good day?” Korra asks, standing to her feet and placing her warm palms on Asami’s sides.

“Oh, the best…” she purrs, and leans in for a lingering kiss. Korra tastes like the usual, special kind of saltiness, and she can feel heat radiating from her. It’s intense, sends her into a fit of desire far sooner than she’d anticipated. She presses Korra back down to the bench, starts to tug at her clothing, determined to taste more of her, and soon.

Korra’s chuckling at her advances, but she can see from those dark blue eyes that she’s into this too, just as badly, just as deeply. She pulls the top clear off Korra’s chest, and there’s no bra, just an exquisite sculpture, awaiting her lips. Korra’s flesh is literally glistening, so she wastes no time in slamming her mouth against a breast, delighting at Korra’s shrill cry as she sucks the delicious taste into her mouth, and flicks her tongue across the already-stiffened nipple.

Korra’s hand grasps at her hair as her tongue goes to work, and she’s soon running her tongue across that amazing body, tasting it, revelling in it, and she can see that Korra’s loving every minute of her advances from how those abs are jerking in time with the pants and gasps escaping Korra’s lips.

She’s in no mood for patience, at least this time. She stares intently into Korra’s delicious, blue eyes, licks her lips and tugs at her pants, at which Korra offers absolutely no resistance. And then, Korra’s naked before her, and even though it’s not for the first time, it’s every bit as breath-taking as if it were.

“I need to taste you…” she growls.

“Thought you’d never ask…” Korra grins, sounds breathless, despite her cockiness.

She kneels down, holds her hands behind Korra’s thighs, flicks her tongue against her abdomen, and trails her mouth lower. She slows down slightly, even though Korra’s already parted her legs in invitation, and Korra’s hands are already resting on her head, fingertips massaging her scalp. She’s giddy with excitement knowing that they’ll soon be holding her down, tightly, uncontrollably.

She trails the tip of her tongue across the top of Korra’s black curls, towards her thigh, then nibbles at the inner thigh, though she can see that Korra’s wet for her, she’s trying to hold back even if only for a little while. She licks her way across the firmness of Korra’s leg, skips teasingly past her centre, and places her attention on the other thigh, lightly nipping flesh between teeth. Korra’s fingers tighten into her hair.

“Stop… fucking… teasing…” Korra growls. Usually she’d take such an opportunity to tease further, but she doesn’t have the willpower, not this time.

She faces Korra’s beautiful centre, and plunges her mouth into the waiting, wet warmth, immediately groaning at the pleasure, the sensation of heat, moisture, and the taste of sweet saltiness. Korra’s fingers fist into her hair, pulling almost painfully at the strands, but she doesn’t care. She’s running her tongue in circles around Korra’s clit, delighting in every single moan that she can force out of Korra’s lips.

Korra’s bucking her hips into Asami’s face, moaning loudly, and it’s more than she can stand. She undoes the buttons on her pants, slides her hand down, and groans again when she feels how wet she is. She curls two fingers inside of herself, presses her palm against her clit, and rocks against her own hand whilst holding Korra in place with her other.

She devours the wetness before her, and fingers herself harder as Korra starts to thrust firmly into her mouth. Fingers tighten into her hair tighter still, and Korra’s on the edge, she can feel it, and she’s there too, there’s a throbbing pulse beneath her abdomen that she can’t stop now, and she’s coming against her own hand, darting her tongue inside of Korra, around Korra’s clit, and groaning loudly as she hears Korra do the same. Her head’s held firmly in place as she feels wetness flowing across her tongue, she hears Korra call her name, and declare that she’s coming, _she’s coming…_

It’s a long, violent orgasm, for them both as far as she can tell.

Afterwards, she removes her hand from her pants, wipes her lips clean and looks at Korra with a smirk.

“You’re not usually… so fast…” Korra pants.

“That was just the warmup.” She growls, leans up for another kiss, wraps her tongue around Korra’s.

Tonight’s going to be a great night, she’s sure of it.


	8. She wasn't there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Liquid Solution, by CharmingIce](http://charmingice.deviantart.com/art/Liquid-Solution-545268725)

_She wasn’t there._

It’s all I can think, as I tip the ever-so-inviting glass to my lips again, my shaky breath fogging the rim as I sigh against it. The house is quiet, empty, and it feels strange to me now, a stark contrast to when I stay at the air temple with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. They’ve all been so good to me, probably realising full well why I’ve really been there. Why I always go back.

I guess when I’m there I…. just feel closer to her, somehow.

But not tonight. Tonight, I need to be alone.

I miss her, so much that it hurts. I’ve missed her for over two years. The thought makes me take a large swig of my merlot, a rich, fruity wine, imported from the south. It’s a water tribe favourite, and I think Korra would like it.

But, she wasn’t there.

I waited, with everyone, my heart threatening to beat its way out of my chest, wondering if she’d be happy to see me, wondering what I’d say to her. Wondering if I’d be able to admit how I feel, or at the very least, take her into my arms and just… hold her, just for a while.

She wasn’t there…

For the past two years, I’ve distracted myself in every conceivable way. Thrown myself into the rebuilding of republic city, paid meticulous detail to everything, and especially the park created in Korra’s name. I chuckle to myself as I think how hard I fought to get that giant statue put up. It looks good though, looks just like her.

I’ve worked on plenty of other things, refined my best satomobile engines, and started to design brand new prototypes. I’ve never stopped, because when I stop, I think about her, and my heart aches.

She wasn’t there.

 _How could she do this?_ How could she send one letter, just one, and then blink out of my life for a second time? I grit my teeth, angry that I’m allowing such selfish thoughts to enter my mind. With all that Korra has been through, if she needs more time, then there’s nothing I can do to change that. Nothing. I hate feeling powerless to help, I hate that I’ve been unable to help her at all, and I hate that I have no idea where she is.

I pour myself another glass of wine, a large one. The bottles almost done, and I have a half-finished schematic in front of me. I begin idly drawing, sketching out her face. I miss her eyes. I miss her laugh. I hope she’s okay… I just hope she’s okay. The pencil snaps in my hand.

“Damn it, Korra…”

I choke out the words, and squeeze my eyes shut as fresh tears start to burn.

I gulp the contents of my glass, lean back in my chair, and will the tears to stop. They don’t. Looks like I’ll need more than one bottle if I’m to find any sleep tonight.

 


	9. Arrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixlbender wanted a pirate AU. She probably didn't have this in mind.

“Arrr.” Captain Asami says, gritting her teeth against the salty sea-air.

_“Squawk! Captain wants a dildo! Captain wants a dildo!”_

She smacks the dullard parrot from her shoulder, lest it reveal more of her deep, sexual secrets, deeper than the most hidden treasure in all the treasures in the seven seas.

“Captain?”

It’s Mr. Briggs, her oldest, most trustworthy crewmate.

“What is it, Briggs?” she asks, her voice grittier than a gritting truck that’s deposited it’s gritty, salty filth onto a road to assist with the near-inevitable snowfall that refuses to come the second one lump of grit hits the road.

“Well, m’lady, there seems to be some flotsam ahead,” he growls.

She pulls out her eyeglass and peers out towards the direction he’s pointing at. She twists and turns the end, trying to focus. Looks like a bunch of brown fluff, a few planks of wood, and a barrel. Maybe it has booze… _can’t pass up that chance_ , she thinks.

“Okay, steer her there, gently to it.” She growls, like a bear that’s just avoided a nasty bear trap and feels ever so proud of itself.

Their ship, the Cunning Linguist, sails closer towards the free booty.

“Sir! I mean ma’am!” Roger, the cabin boy yells, his high pitched voice reminding her of the time she’d accidentally smashed a glass against her own forehead in a drunken stupor.

“Sir is fine.” She barks.

“It’s a man, I mean woman! Definitely a woman!” Roger squints ahead, and she avoids the temptation to pick the idiotic fucker up and throw him off the deck like she did last Tuesday. She hates having seamen on her ship, after all.

She shimmies down the rope onto a sailboat, and paddles out to the unconscious woman. Whoever it is, they’re still alive, that much is evident from the loud bloody snoring she can hear ten yards away. She tries to ignore the deafening sound, and prods her oar into the monster-snorer’s shoulder.

“Hrrrk? NO! I didn’t steal… your toothpaste… snnnsssrrSSNNRR!”

“Holy shit WAKE UP!” Asami yells, prodding her oar against her squishy target more thoroughly.

“The… the fuck.. what… the.. nnnrgh!” the woman wakes up, and Asami’s taken aback when she sees beautiful, pearlescent, bold, delicious, deep blue sexalicious eyes staring back at her. Her chest swells, there’s a fire in her loins…

“Who are you? Why are you here?” she demands, ignoring the strangely scripted reactions she’s just felt.

“I’m wet.” The other woman complains. For some reason, the comment arouses her, and she’s thinking of firing her canons against this stranger’s starboard, docking her anchor upon…

She coughs.

“That doesn’t answer my questions, stranger,” she says, trying to avoid the intense feeling swelling in her chest every time she looks at the tan skin before her.

“I’m Korra. My ship exploded, mainly because some fuckers shot cannonballs at it.”

“Some fuckers?” she asks, seeking an elaboration.

“No, Sumfukres, the fleet that’s been around these parts lately. They’re pirate hunters.”

“Oh, you’re a pirate?” she asks, grinning. Fate has a funny way of…

_“Squawk! Captain wants to lick it! Captain wants to lick it!”_

She punches the parrot so hard that it flies into outer space, possibly never to be heard from again. Then, she holds out her hand, feeling somewhat relived that the stranger’s just as despicable as she, and her crew.

“You can join us for a while, if you like. We’re pirates too.”

Korra nods, grins, laughs, pouts, grins, flexes, and then hops aboard her shitty little boat.

“What’s in the barrel? Anything worth taking?” she asks, raising an eyebrow at her new sexy crewmember.

“Just a vibe, a few dildos, hot n cold gel, a portable sex swin..”

She coughs, “Okay, we’ll be taking that.”

She hoists the barrel on board, then pulls the string on the engine at the back, and it grumbles into life, and they speed back to the ship at full pelt, using the Sato-Engine™, an engine designed well before it’s time, by her great granddaddy.

She turns to face the stranger, watches bronze skin as they bounce over the waves, it’s glistening like maple syrup on a stack of twenty pancackes that one stacks when feeling a tad over-ambitious at breakfast time.

“So… Korra, was it?”

“Uhuh.” Korra looks at her, and she’s feeling herself pulled in, her lips dangerously attracted to those before her, and her breasts lifting towards Korra’s nipples as though feeling a reverse magnetic polarity. Their lips grow closer, closer still… and she can feel Korra’s hot breath, and there’s no resistance as she…

_“Squawk!”_

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I don't know if you're still taking prompts or not but I got one for you. Korra and Asami taking a road trip/backpacking trip along the west coast (modern alternate universe). They have been secretly crushing on each other and they finally admit the fact that they like each other. Fluffy and smutty ;)
> 
> Also inspired by [andiedraws](http://andiedraws.tumblr.com/post/107692666032):  
> 

 

Korra kicks the bar to the floor, cuts the engine, and climbs off her beauty. No sooner has the deep throb of the engine stopped, than she misses its sound. She pulls off her helmet, her dark brown strands flowing free in the wind, and takes one look back, as always, smiling at her Harley.

Her tummy grumbles again. The bar looks decent enough from the outside, biker friendly, reinforced by the fact there’s a good twenty or so of the beasts parked out front. She’d mainly been enticed here by the road-side advertisement proclaiming good, home cooked food.

She walks closer, her thick-soled boots leaving a firm mark in the gritty desert-like sand, and she catches the scent of said food… salty, beefy… meat? Roast dinner?

“mmm…” she hums, almost led the rest of the way entirely by her nose.

She pats down her leathers to remove surface dust, unzips her jacket and pushes open the door, where she’s met with several friendly faces, mainly guys with grey or white beards. She smiles, nods back, and heads to the bar. She can tell there’ll be no trouble here, it’s a good atmosphere, and good music – currently guns n roses, paradise city.

No sooner has she perched herself atop a wooden stool, than there’s a woman stood right in front of her, staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

“New around here?” the woman asks, idly flipping a few loose strands of black hair behind ivory cheeks.

“Yeah, just passing. I got hungry.” She says, smiling as she raises her eyes to meet those before her, where she suddenly feels her heart pound in her chest. Sure, she’s seen green eyes before, but these… they’re drawing her in, she can’t look away…

“You came to the right place then! I’m Asami, pleasure to meet you…” Asami holds out a hand.

“Korra.” She returns the handshake, her throat suddenly dry.

“T-bone’s on special today, if you’re interested?” Asami says, turning around and grabbing a bottle of hard-tac from the shelf behind. A shot glass is placed in front of her, and green liquid is poured inside, “here’s one for the road.”

“Uh thanks…” she says, downing the drink in one, trying not to grimace as her eyes water, “Absinthe, right?”

“Yup. Just the one though, if you’re hitting the road soon.”

“Yes ma’am,” she grins, then her belly rumbles louder still, “and… T-bone sounds great, medium-rare, please.”

Asami calls the order to whoever’s in the kitchen, then comes straight back over, apparently interested in further conversation with her, though she’s no idea why. As she’s returning small talk about the weather, and road conditions, she pulls her jacket off, folds it neatly and lays it on an empty spot on the bar.

“Now there’s something I don’t’ see every day…” Asami purrs, and Korra feels a strange thrill watching those jade eyes trace over her exposed, tan skin.

“What, arms?” she jokes.

Asami leans over the counter and looks her dead in the eye, “not arms like this…” she says, running a fingertip over Korra’s bicep. Usually, she’d be offended by the invasion of her personal space, but the touch is sending all sorts of sensations through her body, and the desire to kiss Asami’s lips, so close to hers, is driving her wild.

She coughs, “Do I… do we erm, _know_ each other?” maybe they’ve met before. She’s never experienced such an immediate attraction, so it’s the only explanation.

Asami stands upright, smiles at her, “maybe in a different life?”

Well, Korra isn’t one to believe in all of that, normally. But it’ll suffice as explanation for now.

Before she knows it, she’s telling Asami everything about herself, answering questions without hesitation. How she got the scar on her right eye, from running into the wrong kinds of people that didn’t like ‘her kind’ tainting their town. How being singled out as queer had prompted her to take to the road and live life as a wanderer, and how she’s had no regrets since.

Finally, her steak arrives, and she tucks into it hungrily. It’s delicious, the meat’s tender and melts in her mouth, like good bit of fillet and sirloin should.

“So, you gonna tell me about yourself?” she asks between mouthfuls.

Asami chuckles, “Well, my father owns this bar, he’s just in the back… and I just help him out here, I have done for years.” there’s a pause, and Asami seems deep in thought for a moment, “I’ll tell you the rest on the road.”

She pauses mid-chew, “What do you mean?”

“I’m coming with you! I always wanted to go on a road trip, get away, see the world.”

She swallows, suddenly excited and terrified at the same time, “But… you just met me… and…”

“You DO have room for two, right? Don’t tell me you’re driving a moped?” Asami smirks.

“No, there’s room… I just…”

Asami sighs, “Well… a girl’s got to try. Maybe one day I’ll get a bike, go out there myself…”

Korra cuts another piece of meat, adds it to her fork with a few peas, scoops it into her mouth and chews thoughtfully, though her appetite seems to have gone, replaced with a fuzzy mess in her belly. She watches as Asami busies herself tidying bottles, cleaning the bar. She’s especially drawn to Asami’s hands as they work, and before she knows it, her mind’s wandering, thinking about those hands on her back as she presses Asami into a wall, and…

“All right.” She says, finishing the last mouth full.

“Huh?” Asami looks at her, “All right what?”

“You can come.” Korra says, grinning, “but I’m riding front.”

“Yes!” Asami exclaims, balling her hands into excited fists, then throwing open a door in the back, “Dad, I’m going on a road trip! I’ve got my phone if you need me!”

 _“Okay, honey, have fun! Make sure you call!”_ she hears a muffled male voice answer.

Asami fumbles in the back and returns with a thick, black leather jacket, starts to put it on over her red t-shirt.

“It’s that easy?” Korra asks, somewhat surprised.

“Sure, Dad’s known for ages I want to get out, he knows I can look after myself, and he doesn’t actually _need_ me here since it’s never all that busy.”

Korra suddenly feels a heavy hand land on her shoulder, turns to face an older man, bronze, sharp eyes boring into her own, and there’s a terrible scar on his right eye.

“You look after her, okay? Hiroshi isn’t one to mess with…” the man growls, slightly tightens his grip.

“I’ll be fine, Zuko…” Asami half-smiles, half-frowns at the older biker and swats his hand away, causing him to chuckle heartily.

“I know you will. Oh and here, as promised…” Zuko hands Asami a helmet, black, with flames etched on the bottom, burning upwards.

“You made it for me!” Asami exclaims, grinning widely.

“A present from me and the boys, we knew your itchy feet would get the better of you eventually…” Zuko smiles, “You take care, Asami.”

“Will do! Bye everyone!” Asami yells jovially, grabbing Korra’s hand, jerking her off the stool and tugging her outside. She’s practically dizzy from the speed that things are moving, but somehow, she feels okay with it.

“Wait, I didn’t pay!” she exclaims, as soon as she realises.

“Consider it my share of gas money, for today.” Asami smiles, “So, where’s your mighty steed?”

She leads Asami to where she’s parked up, points at the metallic-black Harley. She’s kept it in good condition, likes to give it a clean over regularly, and right now it’s shining in the evening sun. She smiles to herself, wondering if the bike’s trying to show off, somehow.

“It’s a breakout, new model I bought a couple years back when I started this adventure,” she beams, proudly.

Asami strokes a hand across the paintwork, and hums.

“Verrry sexy. Shall we?” Asami raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to jump on.

She lifts her leg over, tries to ignore the slightly-too-hot seat that’s been sitting in the sun, and kicks the engine into life, smiling as always at the hearty purr. Her smile changes into a wicked grin as she feels Asami clamber on behind her, and there’s a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

It’s only then that Korra realises she’s been missing something all along, and without even realising it. She fastens her helmet, turns to check that Asami’s done the same and smiles when she sees a thumbs up.

She kicks the bar up, throttles the engine and pulls out of the bike park, onto the road and towards the next unknown destination.

Today, her real adventures begin.


	11. Masseuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle submitted:
> 
> I was wondering if you could write a story that’s like.. Asami is stressed from working so much, so she decides to have a spa day? And Korra is her masseuse. Then Korra kind of gives Asami a little extra extra, if you know what I mean ;)

Asami stumbles through the doorway, a little nervous. It’s her first time doing anything like this, after all. She closes the door behind her, grimacing at the loud jingle as the doorframe hits a dangling bell.

She looks around. Thankfully, the room’s clear, there’s just a young dark-haired girl smiling at her over the reception counter, politely waiting for her to approach.

“Miss Sato?” the girl enquires.

She approaches the desk, glances down at a badge on the girl’s shoulder. _Opal_. Well, it’s a nice enough name…

“Please, take a seat. The masseuse will be five minutes.”

Get a massage, he’d said. It will help with the stress. Funny though, she’s more stressed than ever waiting here, hoping nobody walks in.

What if the rumours are true? What if one can receive _more_ than a massage at these places? Her cheeks burn a little at the thought, not that she’d ever let a stranger touch anything other than her back, of course. ‘Massage parlour’ indeed. Even the name sounds questionable.

She picks up a magazine and flicks through the pages. _Oh how droll_ , she thinks, noticing the theme. ‘Massage and its benefits’. Massage and you’. ‘How massage changed my life’. _Yes, yes. If you say so,_ she thinks, as she flips back to the front page of the thin booklet, reads the header… ‘Massage Central’. She focuses on the girl on the front cover, tan skin, cocky smile, and taut, bronze arm muscles.

She subconsciously licks her lips, reminded of a similar high school crush she’d once had. Oh, the fun she’d had with that gorgeous, athletic girl… it was the first time she’d realised she wasn’t particularly choosy when it came to men or women.

She’s roused form her thoughts when the rear door opens, a balding man walks out, smiling from cheek to cheek, and politely bids farewell to the receptionist… Opal, wasn’t it?

Work has been stressful lately. Sure. She’s been pulling off seven-day working weeks, sometimes over fifteen hours a day. It’s an important time though, the merger with cabcorp could make or break her company, and she has to read through every line of small print three times over, make sure that they’re the predator, not the prey…

“Hey, you my next client?” a dark-skinned palm is held out towards her, open. She looks up, recognises the woman at once. It’s the same face that she has on the magazine, currently held in her lap. She supposes Bolin wasn’t kidding when he said this was a famed, though discreet parlour.

“I uh... yes. Asami.” She reaches her hand out, returns the greeting. It’s a firm, but friendly shake.

“I’m Korra. Your masseuse. Right this way, please.”

Korra walks back through the open door, and she follows, suddenly very intrigued as to how this will play out.

“Okay… Asami.” Korra flicks through a notepad, “I see this is your first time with us?”

She nods, mutely. Korra chuckles.

“Don’t worry, whatever you’ve heard is probably bullshit.”

Her eyes widen at the casual cuss word.

“Look. It’s easy. I’ll go around the back, you take your top off and lie face down right here…” Korra sweeps a hand over a bed, which has a padded, oval shape at one end for a person to lie their face into.

“You can remove your trousers too if you want, but it’s optional. Just means I can’t get to the good parts if you don’t.” Korra says this casually, then shrugs her shoulders, heads towards the back and pulls a sheet closed around her as she sits at her desk, “just give me a shout when you’re ready.”

Asami certainly hadn’t been expecting such a gorgeous, devastatingly confident masseuse, let alone one literally _oozing_ sex appeal. She bites her lip, tries to ignore the sudden heat flushing through her body, and removes her blouse. _Bottoms optional, huh?_ She shrugs it off, decides to live for the day, and unbuttons her trousers, letting them fall.

“Do I need to take my bra off?” she says, louder than she meant to.

“Up to you, I can work better without one.” Korra cheerfully shouts back.

She takes a deep breath, unclips her bra and deposits it with the rest of her clothes. Then, she stands on the step that seems to be purposefully placed at the foot of the table, and hoists herself onto the black leather surface, lying down and finding a comfortable position.

“O… Okay. Ready.” She says, feeling a little foolish as she calls out from the oval hole at the end of the bed.

There’s a sound of liquid slapping against skin, it’s quite a lewd noise really, though she tries not to think on that. Then she feels a soft towel fall against the skin of her lower back and posterior, covering her upper thighs.

“All right. Your skin looks to be in great condition, so I’m using lavender and peppermint oil today, should give you a nice cooling effect.”

She tries to nod, realise she can’t, “Um, sounds good…”

“It _will_ be.”

She can hear the cockiness in the voice again... it causes a small throb between her thighs. Before she can question to herself why that happened, she feels warm, firm hands squeeze into her shoulders, working oil into skin, and the small pulse she felt but a moment ago suddenly bursts into something far more intense… she bites her lips to prevent a moan.

 _God, is it supposed to feel this good?_ She asks herself, steeling her body, trying to hold back her unexpected reaction to Korra’s touch.

“Hey, relax. I can only undo your knots if you don’t tense up.”

“Sorry. This is new is all,” she says. It seems a perfectly reasonable explanation. She forces her body to soften, and welcomes Korra’s fingers as they push into her skin, digging into her muscle and sinew. It hurts, sometimes, but mainly, it feels good. _Too_ good.

Korra’s thumbs trail down her spine, firmly pressing. It takes every ounce of her willpower to be able to both relax, and restrain herself from arching back into the touch. Her mind soon wanders… she’s thinking about those hands against other parts of her body. She hasn’t thought about sex for months, her entire life has been about work… but suddenly, it’s all she can think about. Those fingers, sliding down her torso, instead of her back… sliding all the way down, until a finger slips over her…

“You okay down there?” Korra asks, as the skilled digits continue to torment her.

“I am… uh, fine. This is… nice.” She says, acutely aware that she sounds flustered.

“Well… if you need me to stop, just say so. You have a lot of knots.”

“mmhmm.” Is all she can manage, as one of said knots falls prey to Korra’s knuckles, digging deeply, forcing it to untangle. Again, it’s a mix of pain and pleasure, not at all what she was expecting. She’s fairly sure that her underwear’s getting damp, and hopes beyond hope that it isn’t visible. But then again, there’s a towel there protecting her modesty, so she’s safe. She hopes.

Korra continues, attacking every tense part of her body, until eventually she feels like a puddle of jelly, and isn’t even sure if she’ll be able to stand. She’d rather sleep, right here… right now… so relaxed…

She opens her eyes, surprised to hear the sound of a radio.

“Uh, hello?” she asks.

“Oh hey, snorer.” Korra chuckles, “You can get up now. I won’t see, I’m at the back.”

“Snorer? What?” She’s confused, and starts to lift herself off the leather bed, feeling disorientated.

“You’ve been asleep a good two hours. Bolin warned me that might happen, but he said don’t worry, your evening’s been freed up.”

It’s a lot to digest, finding out you’ve just lost two hours and apparently also have the evening off, but perhaps more importantly…

“Wait, you know him?”

“He’s a regular. But yeah, known him since primary school. You dressed yet?”

“Umm, no, give me a moment.” She says, rapidly putting her bra, blouse and trousers back on.

“Okay, done.”

“Great.” Korra declares, pulling back the modesty curtain, “So, how’re you feeling?”

“Um… better than I have in a long time, actually…” she says. It’s truthful.

Korra folds her arms, leans against the wall.

“Bolin also told me that you like steak. Is that true?”

Her belly grumbles at the thought, “Yes…”

“I’m free the rest of the day, and I know a great place. Wanna join me?” Korra asks, with that damn cocky grin again.

Well, the woman’s practically made her orgasm just through a massage, so what can it hurt? Asami’s feeling no hesitation at all when she answers, even though she knows Bolin probably set this whole thing up.

“Definitely.”


	12. Hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mybibabies:  
> what if korra hadn’t seen asami get ejected from the hummingbird and thought she’d died too

_Move… move damn it!_

I watch, a feeling of sheer horror overwhelming me, as the hummingbird stays there. It just _stays_ there, drilling away, and the metal giant’s fist is in the air, about to strike down. I want to get there, I want to do… _something_ , but I’m too far away. I can only watch.

It’s too late. They haven’t moved.

This can’t be happening.

I watch as the metal hammer collides with, and crushes the fragile metal bird. It almost disintegrates, like it’s made of nothing but air.

“Where’s the escape pod?” I ask, out loud.

Mako and Bolin say nothing, apparently rendered speechless. Now’s not the time for jokes…

“Guys? Did you see them eject?”

Again, silence.

“Guys?!”

“Korra…” Mako turns to face me, his brows slanted downwards, his mouth agape.

It’s a spec in the distance, but I watch the remnants of the bird slide down the giant’s leg, falling to the floor in a scattered pile of debris. I scan the sky… there’s nothing. Nobody.

This can’t be happening.

I’m overcome with a flood of emotions… denial, anger, despair… rage. The world spins into a blur, Mako’s and Bolin’s shouts barely heard nor acknowledged as I feel Raava’s power overwhelm me, and I airburst myself straight towards the giant, straight towards… _her_.

I pause at the foot of the giant, desperately plunging through the wreckage, throwing away sheet after sheet of metal. And then I see it. A bloody, pulpy mess. Unrecognisable, oozing out beneath the lower layer of what was the hummingbird.

I wretch, empty my stomach, shaking at the knees.

But then, a new rage fills me and I grit my teeth, my breath heaving as I stare at the exposed hole in the giant’s leg. I leap up with a massive burst of air, kick the disc in the middle of the burnt outline, and jump into the opening as it gives in, falls away.

It doesn’t take long to climb my way upwards, all the way to the head of this… this abomination.

Then, I see her. She looks smug. I move, faster than she’s able to even see. As my fist slams into her face and breaks bone, I know that I’m abusing my power, I know that I’m breaking my promise to myself and to my friends. But I don’t… fucking… _care_.

“YOU KILLED HER!” I scream, and my voice sounds alien, even to me.

She doesn’t get the chance to counter attack. I throw her around like she’s some ragdoll, and as she’s slamming into wall after wall I can feel it again, this nagging feeling telling me this is wrong…

_“Korra… stop this…”_

Raava’s voice. It calms me, even in my deepest despair. I manage to flicker out of the avatar state, and rush over to Kuvira. She’s alive, but bloodied, broken. I look at my hands, covered with crimson, and I fall to my knees.

“Spirits… what have I done…”

I quickly bend water from Kuvira’s flask, trying to undo the worst of the damage. It seems to work, she’s breathing easier now.

Then I remember. Asami’s dead. Hiroshi, too. I put my hands to my face, and begin to sob, feeling weaker than I have for years, perhaps even weaker than when I was poisoned.

Then, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and I turn, thinking it’s Mako, or Bolin.

Instead, I’m met with a pair of familiar, jade-green eyes staring back at me, her face a mask of worry, and I crumble. I feel myself pulled into her shoulder, my tears flooding, my chest heaving…

“A… Asami…”

“Shhh. It’s okay…”

“I… I thought you were…”

“Dad… pressed the button. Just in time.”

Relief washes over me, and without any conscious thought I raise my gaze, and pull her into a fierce kiss. I feel her stiffen up at first, but then her hand slides into my hair, and she kisses me back… her lips are softer than I’d imagined.

Then I realise the weight of her words, and I pull back.

“Your father… I’m so sorry…” I say, though I know words can’t bring him back.

“I… I’ll deal with that later. Right now, I’m just so happy you’re alive.” Asami says, pulling me into another embrace, “I couldn’t have handled losing you both in the same day…” she whispers against my ear.

I close my eyes, losing myself in the feeling of her body against mine. But then, I feel a stab of guilt wash through me.

“I… I lost it when I thought you died… I think I hurt Kuvira. Badly.”

I rush back over to Kuvira, and again, try to tend to her wounds. She’ll live… but that doesn’t make me feel any better.

“I can’t believe I did this…”

“You’re only human, Korra. At least you stopped her before she could hurt anyone else.”

Asami places her hand on my shoulder again. It feels so warm, so comforting. I place my hand above hers, and realise with sudden clarity what I’ve just done.

“Oh um… the kiss… I’m… sorry?” I grimace.

“Don’t be.” Asami says, and though I hear sadness in her voice, the reassuring squeeze she gives my shoulder tells me that I have nothing to worry about.


	13. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write something dark - warning: Major character death.

“It hurts.” Korra pouts, shaking her finger around.

Asami finds it adorable, and chuckles as she walks across the room, taking Korra’s finger into her palm and lightly sucking on the miniscule paper cut.

“Better?” She asks.

“Yes. Much,” Korra says, grinning sheepishly. She finds herself twisting the silver band around her finger, suddenly nervous, whilst Asami returns to her desk to continue today’s work.

“So, umm…” Korra mumbles.

Asami lifts an eyebrow, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“It’s our six month anniversary.”

“Is it? Oh! Did you want to do anything?”

“I was thinking if you finish early… we could have a nice night in.” Korra doesn’t manage to hide her blush as she speaks.

“You have yourself a date. Let me finish up quickly,” Asami grins as she quickly tidies her files into folders.

::

Making love always feels as special as their first time - in many ways, even better. Sometimes Korra finds a new place to touch, or hears a new sound. The rush of emotion, the sheer depth of her love… this is how she shows it.

She hears her name, whispered in a moan, and her heart thuds against her chest as Asami shudders beneath her touch.

“I love you…” Asami whispers into her ear.

“I love you too,” Korra smiles, nestling against Asami’s shoulder, and starting to fall asleep with a peaceful smile on her lips.

_Beep… beep…_

“What’s that noise?” She mumbles, but Asami doesn’t respond. Korra puts a finger in her ear, trying to clear it out. _Well, whatever_ … she thinks, as she drifts away into darkness.

::

_Beep… beep…_

“I think she’s waking up!”

The voice sounds muffled, but familiar. Korra tries to prise her eyes open, unsure why it’s so much harder to wake up today. _Maybe I didn’t sleep properly_ , she thinks. As the room blurs into view, she realises she’s in a strange bed, much smaller than the one she fell asleep in. She instinctively looks to her side, where instead of Asami, she sees Jinora staring at her with tear-filled eyes.

_Beep-beep-beep-_

 

“Korra…”

“What-“ Korra can barely speak, she sits bolt upright and feels something lodged down her throat which she yanks it out, wincing at the pain. Her heart pounds in her chest as she panics, completely disoriented.

She watches Tenzin fumble with a machine at the edge of the room, silencing that infernal beeping, then rush to the other side of her bed. He puts a palm against each side of her face and looks into her eyes.

“Korra, it’s me, Tenzin… do you remember me?”

 _Why wouldn’t I?_ Korra thinks, but it hurts to talk, so she just nods.

“You’ve been asleep a very, very long time. But you’ll be okay now.”

“A… Asami…” she asks, wincing at each syllable.

“Korra…” Jinora speaks, taking a hand in hers, “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Korra shakes her head, suddenly not wanting to remember, wanting instead to go back to sleep and wake up in her real bed, in the real world.

“The hummingbird… Asami and her father… when you saw, you went berserk,” Jinora squeezes her hand, “Korra… you destroyed half the city, Kuvira and all…”

It flashes back into her mind, like a searing memory, a horror nobody should ever have to witness. The crushed wreckage of the hummingbird, the fragments of metal stained with human blood. And worse of all the smell, like iron and burnt ash.

Korra chokes, feeling her heart break into two. The pain is unbearable, and she clutches tightly onto Tenzin’s robes, sobbing into his chest.

“It hurts…”

 

 


	14. A new toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this would be the constant naughty pictures posted by [sango](http://sangoundercover.tumblr.com/) and their partner in crime, [mashstash](http://mashstash.tumblr.com/)

“Are you sure about this?” Korra asks, shuffling around awkwardly on the bed. She’s wearing the new harness, designed especially for her by the beautiful woman standing by the end of the bed. It feels a bit strange, and it looks stranger still. But what Asami wants, Asami gets. Korra’s learnt the hard way not to argue.

“Perfectly sure.” Asami replies, peering across at her with lidded eyes whilst unbuttoning her blouse.

Korra’s heart pounds faster as each button is popped open. She knows Asami is being deliberately slow, because she knows Asami loves to tease her, and make her wait. She lets out a deep breath as Asami sheds her trousers. Then Asami crawls towards her, blouse fully undone, and cleavage trapped in a delicately laced bra.

“You look… uhhh…” Korra struggles to find the words. Amazing? Spectacular? Sexy? Instead, all she manages is a ferocious blush.

“Thank you.” Asami’s lips stretch into a smirk, and she straddles Korra’s abdomen, kneeling just above the shaft of their new plaything. Asami has always enjoyed the feel of Korra’s muscles underneath her; it’s empowering, but also sensual, feeling those ridges just beneath her sex.

“You kept them on,” Asami says, biting her lip as she trails a fingertip over one of Korra’s gloves.

“I know you like them,” Korra grins, sitting upright between her captor’s legs, feeling some of her confidence returning. She trails a finger up Asami’s exposed abdomen, delighting at the low grumble she hears in response. She trails her hand up further, past the laced bra, sliding across Asami’s neck and then threading fingers into the black strands behind.

“Mmm…” Asami mumbles. She loves how Korra’s hands feel on her, and especially enjoys her hair being clasped like this. She wanted to take this slow, but Korra knows her buttons too well, and she’s already feeling desperate to taste Korra’s lips, and more besides. She looks into Korra’s hooded eyes, seeing nothing but desire, and love. Their lips meet without any conscious thought or command, and Asami spreads her fingers wide at Korra’s back, urging the other woman closer, sighing against her lips and into her mouth, gasping when she feels the slight flicker of a tongue across hers.

Korra’s hips dance beneath her, and Asami grinds herself against Korra’s taut abdomen, her black, laced underwear heightening the sensation of Korra’s ridges against her bundle of nerves. Asami can feel herself getting damp already, and removes one hand from Korra’s back, sliding it down her briefs, curling her fingertips down.

“A… Asami…” Korra gasps, breaking from the kiss and looking down at Asami’s hand.

Asami smirks. Korra likes it when she puts on a show, and she’s definitely enjoying this one - evident by the fact her pupils dilate further still, and her cheeks turn a delicious shade of pink. She places a hand firmly on Korra’s bare torso, and lightly pushes. Korra offers no resistance, falling flatly to the bed, trapped beneath her thighs.

Without removing the hand, Asami backs up slightly, and parts her underwear to the side. She finds the tip of Korra’s shaft and eases herself onto it, her wetness making the gesture effortless. She gasps, feeling the cold stretch fill her, and falls forwards, resting her second hand on Korra’s torso.

Korra watches the whole thing and places her palms on each of Asami’s thighs. The natural thing to do, the thing her entire body screams at her to do, is to thrust. She can feel the pressure at the base of the shaft pressing against her own bud, and it’s making her want to do this all the more.

Instead, Korra lies there, transfixed by the beautiful goddess towering above her, and stares into those glorious green eyes, lost in the depths of them.

“Korra…” Asami says the name hoarsely, and Korra gulps.

“mmHmm?”

Asami leans down, placing lips to Korra’s ear, “You’re inside me…”

“Oh.”

Korra feels a flush of heat shudder through her entire body, she grabs Asami’s thighs tightly, thrusts her hips upwards and gasps when she hears a deep, guttural sound escape Asami’s lips.

Asami keeps her hands pressed against Korra’s torso, keeping her firmly pinned to the mattress, rocking her sex down into Korra’s thrusts, her clit finding purchase on Korra’s abdomen with each collision. She can’t help but groan every time Korra’s shaft slides deep inside of her, filling her like never before.

“Ah... _ah…_ ” Asami pants the words, Korra’s hips start to rock violently, forcing the shaft into her again and again. She presses herself down more into the thrusts, feeling increased friction against her bud, and she can feel heat filling her, spreading from her belly. She’s about to come, and so soon, but suddenly it’s torn away from her - Korra’s hands are beneath her thighs and she’s being lifted from the bed, carried, and rammed against the nearest wall.

“Asami…” Korra’s voice sounds more like a growl, and Asami feels a rush of excitement.

Asami wraps he arms around Korra’s shoulders, “Don’t stop, please…” she whispers, her throat dry. She feels Korra push into her again, and she cries out at the sudden fullness, wrapping her legs around Korra’s strong waist, folding them behind, pulling Korra into her as closely as possible. She feels Korra’s damp abdomen crush her clit with every thrust, the shaft sliding deeply, effortlessly into her wetness.

“Korra…” Asami pants.

“Y… yes?” Kora gasps.

“Can you feel it too?”

“Uh-huh.” Korra says. _Understatement_. She’s had to hold herself back from coming since the very start, feeling every single thrust press against her bud. She’s so wet down there, Asami’s sounds are sending her dizzy, and everything about this is driving her crazy. She pounds herself into Asami, her heart fluttering every time Asami’s voice rises an octave, and a sudden heat is burning at her crotch, begging her to come, sending her weak at the knees.

She pulls away from the wall, no longer trusting her own strength, and takes Asami’s hand, leading her back to the bed. She sits back, propping herself up on the cushions, whilst Asami removes the rest of her clothing.

Korra gasps, feeling sure that she’ll never grow tired of the sight before her. “You’re so beautiful…” she groans, placing her hands on Asami’s waist and then urging her to turn around.

“Hmmm?” Asami raises an eyebrow questioningly, but understands. She turns away from Korra, and eases herself backwards, sliding herself down onto Korra’s shaft. “Oh…” she gasps, feeling it stretch inside of her again, and this time allowing her weight to fall backwards, resting herself against Korra’s body.

Korra slides one hand upwards, cupping Asami’s breast, and the other to her crotch, rolling fingertips across the stiffened bud. Asami cries out at the contact, bucking above her, and Korra thrusts her hips once, causing a deep groan to rumble within Asami’s chest. She thrusts again, squeezing her fingers against Asami’s breast, running a thumb across the stiffened nipple, whilst pressing her fingers firmly into Asami’s clit.

“Don’t stop…” Asami gasps, and in response Korra eagerly thrusts, each movement sending a jolt of pleasure through her, each movement forcing pressure against her own sex. Asami’s hair falls away, revealing a porcelain neck to Korra’s hungry lips.

“Fuck!” Asami cries, the sharp clasp of Korra’s teeth making it impossible for her to hold back any longer. The heat at her belly erupts downwards, and the shaft pounding into her feels suddenly white-hot, like it’s a part of Korra, like it’s a part of her. Korra’s fingers dig into her clit, pressing into it, offering sweet release as she loudly spills over, and tightly clutches the bedsheets before her.

“A… ‘Sami… “ Korra whimpers the name, the heat at her sex engulfing her completely with each thrust, blossoming outwards, almost burning as the sensation consumes her. She shudders with the full force of her climax, wetness spilling out between her legs.

Asami collapses backwards, lying against her lover, panting, captured from behind by Korra’s warm embrace. She can feel Korra’s chest rising and falling behind her, in time with her own laboured breaths.

“We… we need to do _that_ again.” Korra pants.

“Yes, yes we do.” Asami mumbles, crossing her palms over Korra’s hands, content to just lay like this, at least for a little while.

 


	15. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Femslash Week:
> 
> Day One: August 1 ♥ Modern AU/Quote

Lesson starts in fifteen minutes, and for once, I’m here early – mainly due to the fact I couldn’t sleep last night. I sit at my desk, feeling grateful that my seat is by the window on bright, sunny days like this, and I rest my chin upon my palm then gaze outside. The field is empty since it’s so early, and I find myself wishing I were out there. Not that I mind English lessons, in fact I’m quite good at them… but out there… I’m _free_ ; on the field I can stretch my legs, run until I’m barely able to breathe, getting high on an adrenaline rush.

“Uh, hello?” a strange voice breaks my trance, and I turn to face the source.

 _Holy shit…_ she has to be the most beautiful woman, no, the most beautiful _person_ I’ve ever seen – raven hair cascades past her shoulders, and crimson lips are caught in a nervous bite. Her green stare locks upon mine, and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

“Is this Mr. Patterson’s class? For the English lesson? I’m uh… I’m new.” The girl grimaces, as though apologising for being so ridiculously attractive, at least that’s the only reason I can think of.

 _Come on Korra, talk to the girl. You can do this._ I quickly stand, forgetting that my desk is in front and almost tripping as my thighs force it to slide across the floor, “Ow! Shi-“ I barely stop myself cursing, “I mean, yes. It is.”

The girl smiles and walks over to me, extending a hand, “Thanks… I’m Asami. I just transferred here today.”

I place my palm in hers, wondering why I feel so nervous, “Well… Asami – it’s uh, nice to meet you. I’m Korra.” I say, grinning awkwardly.

Asami proceeds to sit at the desk next to me, unpacking a textbook and a few pens, and I don’t have the heart to tell her that it’s not really her choice where she sits. Hopefully the teacher will just go with it, since she’s new and all – and I can think of worse fates than having such a distraction sat by me.

“So… what have you guys been studying?” Asami asks, looking across at me whilst I unpack my own things.

“Mainly Shakespeare the past few weeks, specifically A Midsummer Night’s dream,” I say, pulling a worn copy of the book from my bag, “though honestly, if I have to read this thing once more time I think I might throw up.”

Asami laughs at my words, and I swear it must be the most delightful thing I’ve ever heard. And wow… those lips, the way the curve up with her laughter. _Come on Korra, get your shit together. She’s just a new girl, so you’re just interested because she’s new and that’s all-_

“Something the matter?” Asami asks, and I realise I’ve been staring at her, and I also realise that my cheeks are hot which means that I’m blushing. I see the corner of Asami’s lip rise in a slight smirk, and I know that she’s probably onto me, so I face away and look back outside of the window.

“N-no. Nope, nothing. Class starts soon,” I mumble, hoping she didn’t notice my no-doubt obvious, blushing stare.

A few awkward, silent moments pass, and I hear a pen click, followed by the sound of something being scrawled upon paper – I figure Asami’s probably writing a page header for the lesson, and I can’t blame her for distracting herself and not wanting to talk to me.

Whilst I wallow in self-pity, the rest of my classmates start to arrive – school shoes stomp against the tiled floor, desks are noisily pushed around, and there’s loud chatter and laughter all around.

I’m physically unable to turn around, feeling embarrassed and inwardly cursing myself for being so obvious – Asami probably thinks I’m a freak, I mean, it’s okay for girls to like girls nowadays but some people can still be funny about it, and-

This time, the school bell interrupts my thoughts with a high-pitched shrill. Mr Patterson stomps into the classroom, and I’m sure he must wait for the exact second the bell goes because he always arrives on the dot, like clockwork.

He greets Asami and introduces her to the class, and as I suspected, he even lets her stay on her chosen seat, though heaven knows I’m not sure if I even want that anymore after making such a fool out of myself. And that’s when I notice it - a small, folded piece of paper on my desk with a smiley face draw on it. I wait until the teacher is facing his board, and unfold it.

_I think you’re cute too. Meet me at Mr. Beans after school? – Asami - X_

I inhale deeply, trying to calm the butterflies in the pit of my stomach, and glance across to see Asami wearing a lop-sided grin. _Have I just been asked on a coffee-shop date?_ I grin right back at her, feeling another blush encroaching, and nod my head. Her eyes light up at the gesture, and I suddenly can’t _wait_ for school to be over.

 

 


	16. Phonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivated by the very nice picture (nsfw) [Here!](http://coalas.tumblr.com/post/116001548789)

“Yes, that’s correct.” I say, keeping my voice level as I sit atop my desk, holding the telephone receiver firmly to my ear. This client is being particularly difficult, and is asking question after question, most of which he should already know the answer to.

I half-listen to his chatter, whilst threading my fingers into Korra’s hair, her head beneath my skirt as she trails her tongue around my thigh, and then towards my-

 _Ah! That’s the spot._ I bite my lip, hold back a gasp, and clench the Avatar’s hair firmly.

“No, Mr. Gribbs, we can’t ah-“ I feel a sudden stretch enter me and stare down at Korra. The cheeky little shit wiggles her eyebrows at me, and I’d give anything to end this call right now and throw her to the ground.

_“Miss Sato? Are you all right?”_

“I uh – yes, just a wasp. It’s gone now. As I was saying-”

Fuck… Korra’s finger is curled inside me, and her tongue is circling in the perfect place, around my solid, throbbing bud, over and over …

“- we can’t have the rail tracks down in that timeframe. It’s ludicrous, and dangerous. I am sure you are quite well aware that Future industries does not cut corn- Ah!”

A second finger stretches into me, and I feel Korra’s hot breath tickle against my sensitive skin. I fist her hair into a ball, and she quietly yelps, though her lidded eyes tell me that she enjoys it.

_“Miss Sato?”_

“Yes, pardon me, the wasp returned. I’ve had to kill it,”

 _Fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck… I’m getting so wet._ Korra’s tongue is rolling faster, driving me wild. I clench my hand on the corner of the desk, the skin around my fingers turning pale.

“, Future Industries does not cut corners, and if you insist on the proposed timeframe, you can find yourself another, inferior supplier. And then you can answer the media when your trains start to derail.”

_“I’ll need to talk to my superior. I assure you we mean no disrespect, but we also have a deadline we must adhere to.”_

“Understood. We have a window in a month’s time, but if you don’t formalise an agreement befo-OH… F-FUCK!”

Korra is rapidly thrusting her fingers into me, I’m so fucking hot, and so wet… I keep one hand clasped on the desk, take the other from Korra’s hair and quickly pop my buttons, desperate to feel air. Korra looks up at my exposed torso and lightly hums in approval against my sex, the vibration making me groan out loud.

 _“Erm… M-Miss Sato?”_ I hear the voice from the receiver that I absent-mindedly threw onto the desk, and I quickly pick it up.

“Yes, Sato here. Somebody let a wild cat-ferret in, it’s just been one of those days,”

Korra’s tongue presses against me harder still, and I feel like I’m about to come… on the phone… no, I can’t do that. I can’t. _But I’m going to anyway_. I keep one hand clutching the receiver, and thread the fingers of my other hand back into Korra’s damp locks. I tug at her, desperate for release, and she understands.

_“I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible, though we might need you to be a bit flexible…”_

I arch my torso, falling backwards until I’m resting my weight on the desk proper, and roll my hips into Korra’s mouth. I have to fight back the urge to pant as the first wave hits me like a fucking train, my whole body shaking in response.

“Trust me, we can be flexible, but I still need to hear from you within a-” fuck… I’m silently coming, and it feels like I’m on fire, “-fortnight. I look forwards to your call.”

_“Thank you, Miss Sato. We will get back to you.”_

The telephone buzz indicates the end of the call, and I throw the damn fucking thing off the desk, ardently clasping Korra’s head with both my hands and groaning out loud. I rock my sex violently against her tongue, against her fingers.

“Y-Yes… MMhhm… Korra…”

The rest of the orgasm washes over me, and I collapse back against the desk, a sweating, panting mess.

Once I regain my senses, I open my eyes to see Korra leant over me with a rather smug expression. So, I grab her by the waist and throw my weight upwards, leaping from my desk and forcing her to the floor.

“I’m going to wipe that smug little grin off your face…” I grin, and quickly begin popping the buttons concealed behind the white lining of her vest.

“Promises, promises, miss Sato.” Korra laughs.

When I dig my teeth into her neck, laughter is replaced with my favourite sound – deep, guttural groans. And when I slide my hand down her belt, feeling a pool of warm wetness there, her groans are replaced with delightful gasps and panting.

I’m going to bide my time, and make her beg for my touch. After all, I don’t have another meeting for a good two hours.


	17. Gross food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thejennawynn said:  
> How about Korra finding out that Asami has a love of some really weird/gross food?

Korra wrinkled her nose as she walked into the kitchen, wondering what on earth could have procured such an unusual stench.

"'Samiii?" she called out, hoping to find the other woman whilst taking a break from her Avatar duties; if sponsoring the local charity fair could be classed as a duty, that is. She rubbed her finger across the kitchen counter-top, and looked at her fingertip where she could see a fine, gelatinous film. She held it to her nose and sniffed, then grimaced.

"I'm in here!" she heard Asami call out, though she sounded to have her mouth half-full. Korra quickly rinsed her befouled finger under the faucet and headed towards the dining area, where she found Asami buried nose-deep in a mountain of paperwork, as usual. As Korra walked closer, she noticed the smell from earlier getting stronger, and more pungent. It was only when Asami looked up from her current blueprint, a bright green gherkin sticking out from her mouth, that Korra recoiled, holding a hand up as though to defend herself.

"Mhhm-wat?" Asami asked, chewing noisily and swallowing the offending item down in one gulp. 

"What in Raava's name are you eating!?" Korra exclaimed, one eye squinting as tears brimmed to the surface from the acidic stench.

"Pickled Gherkins. Why?"

"Eww! Gross!" Korra flinched, balking and recoiling further away as Asami fished out another thin, lumpy, green monstrosity from gelatinous goop in a jar to her side. Asami looked at her, and a smirk played at the corner of her lips as though she were concocting some sinister plan. "Don't you dare..." Korra said, reading her expression and preparing to flee the scene.

Rather than eat the next gherkin, Asami held it between her fingers and jiggled it threateningly. 

"Is the master of all four elements scared of a teeny tiny little gherkin?" she coo'd, her smirk turning into a full-blown shit-eating grin; a grin that Korra had learnt to associate with life-threatening danger a long time ago.

"Asami. No." Korra said, trying to keep her voice and posture calm as she backed slowly away. _Too late._ Asami suddenly thrust her chair backwards and lunged towards Korra, causing the mighty Avatar to squeal in terror as she fled from the room as quickly as her legs would take her, even air-bending over a kitchen unit to escape the pickle-wielding, cackling monster behind. Unfortunately, the kitchen lacked the space necessary for a successful air-vault, and Korra landed on her ass on the other side.

Asami was upon her in less than a second, forcing her to giggle, scream and squeal in protest as the gherkin was viciously jiggled right in front of her face.

"hahaha, no, stop! Stop it!!!" Korra laughed so hard that her head backed into the wall behind with a loud crack, and Asami's expression instantly warped to one of concern as she threw her lumpy-green torture device to one side.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft. She kissed Korra's forehead, hoping that no damage was done from her reckless assault. 

"I'm fine," Korra said, pretending to scowl, "but you are not kissing me for a week if you're going to eat that stuff."

"Not even if I use super high-strength mouthwash?" Asami appealed.

"Nah-uh. It stinks," Korra pouted, "and stop breathing on me!"

Asami covered her mouth, wide-eyed, and mumbled, "is it really that bad?"

"Yes it's really that bad! Why do you think I ran?" 

Asami stood to her feet and held out a hand to help Korra back up. "Fine, fine. I'll sacrifice my gherkins, since the mighty avatar can't deal with them."

"I'd be surprised if anyone could, to be fair," Korra said, and was about to lean in for a kiss but instead winced, backing quickly away once she was hit with a waft of the devil food.

"Mmhmm, well, I'll throw the rest out. I promise. Kiss me later?" Asami smiled, and gave Korra's firm posterior a cheeky squeeze.

"We'll see," Korra grinned, then kissed Asami on the cheek, ruffled a hand through her pristine, raven hair to mess it up, and quickly escaped before the engineer could find a way to retaliate.

 

 


	18. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Saw your prompt thing... Can you please do korrasami first bathtime one shot?? (:

_Okay, I can do this. I can._

Or so I keep telling myself, yet my hand pauses at the door each time I think of knocking. It's silly, really. I've seen Asami naked before, so I have no idea why I'm so nervous. I guess there's just something a little more intimate about having a bath, yeah, that must be it.

"You can come in, Korra." Asami's voice calls out, followed by a throaty chuckle, and I gulp, my hand shaking above the door handle. I take a deep breath and push down, walking into the steam-filled room. My vision clears as my eyes adjust to the mist, and my heart jolts in my chest when I see Asami sat at one side of her large tub, arms folded over the side and a playful smirk upon her lips.

"Uh..." As usual, I'm lost for words. Asami seems to think it's adorable that even two months into our relationship she can still render me mute just by looking at me in a certain way. Like right now. With those eyes, and that smile.

"Oh, that's right. We've never bathed together, have we?" Asami purrs, swirling a fingertip into the milky waters, "Aren't you tempted to join me?"

 _Do boar-goats eat grass?_ That's what I want to say. Something cocky, boasting my usual avatar-esque confidence. "Behh..." is what I actually say, and I place my palm on my face, wondering why I even attempt to speak when she does this to me.

Asami laughs, then gives me a look of pure sympathy. "Korra, you've seen me naked," she says, folding her arms on the edge of the bath, "Let me make this easier for you - strip, _now_ , and get in."

Sometimes I worry that she might give me a heart attack. I feel blood pounding in my ears whilst I quickly shed my vest and trousers, and then the rest, with her never once looking away. She acts like the confident one all the time, but I can see when she blushes, and it's usually about the same time that I put my abs on full show. Like right now. Yup, she's definitely turned a shade pinker. Score one to the avatar! 

"Enjoying the view?" I ask, having seemingly found my mouth-words again. 

"As though you even have to ask." Asami sighs contentedly, watching me as I slide one leg into the hot, silky waters, followed by the other. 

"Wow..." I sigh as the water slips up and over my frame, I sink fully into the tub, and the bubbles cover my torso, almost coming up to my chin.

"It's good, right? I had this bath salt imported especially, all the way from the fire nation." Asami takes one of my feet into her palms and begins to dig her thumb into certain pressure points, electing a contented groan from me.

"Verrrrry good." I purr, closing my eyes and relaxing fully as her massage continues. She seems fascinated by the rough parts of my feet, and my hands for that matter. Says it's a sign of a hard worker. Given the last few years, who am I to argue? It's nice to be able to kick back and relax like this, after everything that's happened.

I bite my lower lip when her hand leaves my foot and a finger traces across my angle, sneaking it's way slowly up my leg beneath the waters. I prop one eye open to see Asami sat much closer to me, her gorgeous, green eyes lidded, and a soft smile on her lips. "You know, these salts are also said to have an aphrodisiac effect..." she says, her voice low, her hand moving further.

"Ah... uh..." the words have gone again, but turns out I don't need them. Asami's hand rests an inch away from where she knows I want it, and I thread my fingers into her damp strands, pulling her towards me for a fiery kiss. Everything else is a blur. The way she touches me, forcing me to clasp my hands on the edge of the tub as my hips take on a mind of their own. How she can send me over the edge just by groaning into  my ear, by running her tongue down my neck. She knows exactly how to take my breath away, and make me forget about the world, about my duties and obligations, even if only for a few short, blissful moments. And I love that I can do the exact same thing to her, see her the way nobody else ever will, writhing beneath me, eyes squeezed tightly closed as she shudders, clenches against my fingers, chokes out my name, that she loves me.

Then we're spent, our foreheads tipped together, panting. I'm dizzy. I don't know how we got here, Asami and I, but somehow, we did. And it isn't the first time I've felt like I'm the luckiest woman alive. 

 


	19. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly  
> korra takes a shower and asami comes back home frustrated and she joins in and instead of frustration korra relaxes her under the hot water and then cuddles on the bed and hair touching

I clench my teeth, cursing at other, slower drivers under my breath, and fighting off tears of pent up frustration for practically the entire journey home.

"What the fuck do they know about city planning, and who the fuck does he think he-"

I pause from my angry monologue mid-rant, and narrowly avoid swerving into a tree at the end of my drive when the car almost spins out of control. I should know better than to let anger control my driving, but today was _not_ a good day, and I can't help but slam the car door behind me as I stomp towards my front door. 

"Fuckers." I spit the word out, twisting the key in the hole and pushing the thick door open. Once inside, I take a moment's pause, leaning back against the door until it clicks closed from my weight. Maybe I'll go work some steam off at the gym, or maybe I'll just-

_"we built this city on rock and rollll!"_

My clouded thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an angel, and I can't help but chuckle under my breath whilst kicking my boots off and heading upstairs, to the source. I fold my arms and pause with an ear held to the bathroom door. Korra is really going for it in there, singing her heart out, and she can really sing, too. She's recently been listening to hits from the eighties, from my Dad's old collection, and every so often I catch her belting out one of the tunes. Like now.

_"cos we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!"_

I burst into a fit of giggles as Korra tries to mimic Madonna. Could there be a worse fit? In either case, she still sounds good, and the sound of the shower water splashing against the hard-tiled floor only adds to the acoustic. I can't contain myself any longer, I just _have_ to go in there. Besides, the shower sounds amazing. 

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask, grinning at the startled avatar, and letting my gaze linger on her beautiful ass whilst I undress.

"'Samiii," Korra smirks, "have you been spying on me _again?_ "

"Actually, I was headed to the gym to punch a few things, but your beautiful voice distracted me," I grunt, tugging off a stubborn sock before undressing fully.

"Trouble at work?" Korra asks, squeezing a blob of soap onto a sponge, lathering it up and scrubbing herself.

"Understatement. I might actually end up killing someone," I growl, pulling the curtain back and stepping into the cubicle, into her warm, wet arms, crushing myself into her embrace and closing my eyes. Korra never pushes for an elaboration, instead, she lets me talk it out if I want to. It's one of the many reasons why I love her so much. I hold onto her, resting my neck on her shoulder, and when she starts to softly stroke my hair I finally allow a few hidden tears to flow. "They're _assholes_. Nobody knows the city like i do, letalone the traffic flow, and yet they won't listen to me. This one guy, Kevin," I clench my fist behind Korra's back at the name, "actually _laughed_ at me for suggesting we try swap out a few intersections for roundabouts! And then everyone else in the room did, too. Fucking sheep. Fucking _idiots._ "

"Want me to go all avatar on their asses?" Korra asks, and I pull away to look at her, noticing that she's completely sincere at the question. I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, it's okay. Like I said, I just need to work off some steam. No doubt they'll change their minds tomorrow and act like it's the best idea ever. Wouldn't be the first time."

Korra digs her thumbs into my shoulders, deftly working at least three knots loose, before leaning towards my ear, "You know, I could help you work off some of that stress."

"Oh? Are you going to sing for me again?" I chuckle, but my laughter turns into a groan as her thumbs dig deeper, and her breath tickles against my ear. The next thing I know, Korra is forcing the shower water to spiral and curve around my body, and she steps behind me to continue her massage, slowly working her way down my shoulders. "I could get used to this," I growl, but then words fail me as I feel her lips and teeth press into my back, and the waters at her command flood against my sex, almost causing me to buckle at the knee in surprise. She catches me, though, with her hand between my legs, fingers pressed firmly against my clit, and I gasp loudly, pushing my hands against the thick glass wall for support.

"Korra..." I breathe her name heavily, biting my lip and backing myself eagerly into her touch. Every ounce of anger I had pent up inside of me is replaced with sheer lust, and I give myself to her completely, bucking against her, groaning and moaning unashamedly, reaching my hand behind my neck and clawing at her back as she penetrates me, bites into my neck, and sends spirals of warm water gushing around my torso, my breasts, my stiffened peaks. I'm soon overwhelmed, and my climax rips through me so hard that I lose all strength, lose the ability to speak, and I'm held up by Korra's strength alone.

"Better?" she asks, softly stroking fingers through my hair, giving me a few minutes to compose myself.

"Almost," I growl, finding my strength again, and pushing her shoulders firmly until she's pressed up against the tiles, intent to return the favour in the best possible way. 


	20. Pet Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompts about anything? Korasami going to a pet store? Is that good enough?!

I take Asami's hand and lead her into the store, though she still seems a little nervous at my frankly brilliant idea. No sooner have we walked in, the owner greeting us with a wave and a smile, than a chimp-bat lands on Asami's shoulder, causing her to shriek and practically jump into my arms.

"Okay, sooo... no to a chimp-bat, then." I say, with a deep chuckle as she gently swats the tiny, furry creature away.

"He just surprised me, that's all," Asami says, pulling strands of black hair out of her out of her collar and throwing them behind her shoulder. I often wonder if she does that on purpose, just to take my breath away.

"How can I help you ladies... oh, uh, oh my! Is that Avatar Korra?" The old man squints through thick glasses, then gasps, "Wow, in my pet store of all places! And the wonderful Miss Sato, I am truly honoured!" the man flusters, "please, come in, come in!" he walks back towards the counter, gesturing for us to follow, then looks at us expectantly.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," Asami says, holding out a hand which the old man takes, introducing himself as Chen. "We're here because my wonderful girlfriend seems to think I should have a pet in my life."

"But you're not so sure?" Chen asks, before I can interject.

"I'm constantly floored with work, so I'm just not sure it's practical, as cute as they are." Asami says, with a sad sigh. 

"See! There it is again!" I exclaim, pointing a finger at her, "That sigh. You want a pet, you're just scared that you can't deal with it."

"Ugh, sweetheart..." Asami begins, holding a hand to her head, pretending a headache is coming along.

"No! No headaches this time, 'Sami. At least look at some? For me?" I try to give her my cute-eyed look, but she just rolls her eyes in response and folds her arms.

"Fine. I'll look." she grumbles.

"Excellent! Come around back, I think I have just the thing." The old man says, pulling away a curtain and leading us in, "He came in two days ago, accidental stowaway on a trading ship. Still young, a little scared."

Chen leads us past large cages of animals, mainly ferret-moles and cat-rabbits, among other, smaller pets. I'm happy to notice that they all seem well fed, content, and have plenty of space to roam. I guess that's why this pet shop comes so highly recommended - Chen takes good care of the little guys. It's such a shame that he's about to go out of business - I'm hoping I can convince Asami that we should donate, even if she doesn't get a pet.

We both gasp as we're led to the back, to the largest cage yet. Sat in the middle, snuggled into a ball of orange fuzz, is a black-striped, beautiful tiger-fox cub. He opens one dazzling green eye, and squeaks excitedly as we approach the cage, sleepily getting to all four feet and walking up to the front of the cage, his massive, fuzzy tail twitching as he rubs himself against the bars.

"Awww..." Asami says, "is he friendly?"

"Surprisingly - yes! The sailors handled him all the way here without a single scratch."

Asami grins and sticks a finger towards the cage, and the little tiger-fox reaches one white-socked paw out, grabbing onto the digit. "Wow, he's polydactly?"

"Poly-whatsthat?" I ask, peering down and watching Asami brush her thumb against the cub's toes.

"He has extra toes. In this case one on each paw," Asami says, beaming up at me like a proud mother.

"Why, I never noticed! How unusual!" Chen also crouches down, peering over his wide-rimmed glasses. "Would you look at that, he seems to positively adore you!"

And the little guy really does seem to love her. He's trying his best to rub himself right against her hand, even though the bars are in the way.

"But don't they get quite big?" Asami frowns, "and surely they need a lot of time and attention..."

"They're self-cleaning and independent, like a cat, but timid, sneaky and shy, like a fox. They just need food, love and a litter tray." the old man quickly explains the  basics, "but yes, it'll have to be a _big_ tray once he's an adult, preferably someplace outdoors."

"Pheh, if I can manage a polar bear dog, this is nothing. Come on 'Sami, look at him, awwww." I say, rubbing her back encouragingly with my palm. I hope she goes for this, I think it'd really help her at work to have a companion. Something to take her mind off things, stop her straining her eyes from staring at documents for eight hours straight. Usually that's my job, of course. But I can't always be around the city.

"Can I hold him?" Asami asks, after a short pause.

"Of course!" the old man says, unlocking the cage and gently lifting the mewling cub. The second he's in Asami's lap, he stretches up and wraps both paws around her neck, brushing his face against her chin, purring loudly.

"Oh come on, if you can resist that, you're not human." I chuckle, with my hands on my hips.

Five minutes later, we're leaving the store. My arms are fully loaded with tower of kitty toys, treats, a litter tray, litter, a bed and... more kitty toys. Asami talks nonsense to her new baby, who's attached himself to her shoulder. I chuckle to myself, thinking it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen, but also wondering how that'll work once he's fully grown. "Now that I have to see," I mutter.

"What's that, honey?" Asami turns to ask me, whilst scratching the happy little tiger-fox on his chin.

"Oh, nothing. Any thoughts on a name?"

"Hmm." Asami furrows her brow, "I quite like... Phoenix."

"Oh, nice." I say, with a grin, as I begin to load up everything into the back of the car. Asami is so enamored with her new friend that she even allows me to drive the short distance home, though I've only just passed my test, and even then - _barely_. Still, I manage to get us home without incident, and we release the happy cub into his giant new house, where he receives a large, wet kiss from Naga the second she sees him.

"Naga always was good with babies!" I say, proudly patting her on the head.

"And he seems to really like her. That's a relief," Asami sighs, chuckling whilst the little guy rubs himself against Naga's large paw.

\--

The very next day, Chen's wife rushes upstairs, hand held against her mouth, waving a cheque, and a letter.

_Thank you so much for my new friend, I hope this helps to keep your wonderful store open. Asami. x_

And after that, their little store never even came close to shutting down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww


	21. Reunion - Extended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you didn't see

It feels strange to be back. Not a bad strange, a good strange. It's kind of exhilarating, and boy, what a day, what a way to get back into the swing of things. I'm almost grateful to Wu, and maybe even a little glad he got kidnapped - it felt good to work with everyone again. But most of all, it feels good to be back here, with her. I rest my cheek on my hand, absent-mindedly staring as she drives the car, her hair flowing in the wind.

"We should be at the docks soon," Asami says, turning to me and smiling. Her smile makes my heart soar, which is weird, because I'm not sure I've ever felt that before. It's probably just because I'm happy to be back, happy, and not scared or nervous. Except I am nervous, but I can't think why.

"Do you think Wu will be okay back at the mansion?" I ask, raising my voice over the sound of the wind.

"Hopefully the boys will stop him being kidnapped again. Or you know, blowing the place up."

I laugh at that one for a while, with her. She has a wonderful laugh, it's infectious. 

"Thanks again... " I say, once I've finished chuckling, "for giving me a lift, I mean, you really didn't have to."

"No problem. To be honest, I've been kind of... well..." Asami trails off, and seems suddenly reluctant to finish the sentence.

"Well?" 

Asami blushes, but continues to focus on the road ahead. "I've been staying over there a lot. I mean, whilst you've been gone."

"Oh? Oh. That's cool, I hope they've been looking after you." I say, folding my arms behind my head, occasionally stealing glances at her, in particular her lips. Maybe her eyes. Maybe both. Damn, I really missed her.

"Tenzin, Pema... the kids... honestly, they've been great. I might even stay over tonight, if that's okay? It's getting late."

"You don't need my permission!" I exclaim, with a chuckle.

"I know, but I thought with it being your first night back, you might want to spend some time alone with them."

"Hah, naw," I say, grinning widely, "besides, if I want to spend time with anyone since being back, it'd be you." I feel the car jolt a little as soon as the words leave my mouth, and Asami's expression shifts just the tiniest bit, like she's shocked. I'm not sure why she's surprised, I mean she's the first girlfriend I've had, and I love hanging out with her, and it was her I wrote to after all. Obviously I'd want to see her the most. I fold my arms, sinking back into the leather interior and wondering if I somehow offended her. It plays on my mind for the next ten minutes, until we pull up at the pier.

Asami's unusually quiet on the boat, and I'm sure she's gripping the wheel a little harder than usual, staring ahead, focused as always. I love how she can pilot or drive anything, and I laugh out loud at a particular memory.

"What's so funny?" Asami asks, a smile playing on her gorgeous lips.

"I was thinking about that time you showed me the race track. I still feel bad for the other guy." I say, between disjointed bursts of laughter.

"That was _definitely_ a good day," Asami grins, winking at me. I slacken my collar a little, feeling suddenly hot, which is weird, because it's not hot outside at all this evening.

"Yeah, it was. I knew we'd be friends after that," I grin, though Asami seems lost in thought again. I wonder what's gotten into her tonight, not that I have time to dwell on it because we're already pulling up to the island dock.

The next hour is a flurry of activity, Tenzin and Pema trying to ask me all the questions in the world, and then after that, the kids buzzing around me, Ikki asking weird questions about if 'I missed Asami', and 'what do I think of Asami's hair', and 'isn't Asami pretty?!', to which the answers are obviously 'yes', 'it's lovely', and 'of course'. As much as I missed them, and missed all this, I soon have to excuse myself, to get some air. 

The pagoda is still there, right where I left it. It's always been one of my favorite spots, especially when the sun sets like this, with a golden glow basking the surface of the lake and everything around it. I hop onto the top of the wooden surround, leaning against one of the pillars around the edge, and staring into the sunlight until my eyes hurt. I'm still not okay. I know it, deep in my gut. I should feel nothing but joy on an evening like this, but as the minutes pass I fall deeper and deeper into a well of what I'm fairly sure must be self pity. Ever since Toph told me that the world didn't need me, I've looked around, and seen that her words ring true. Everyone's been getting by just fine without me, without the avatar, and here I am, wishing they had needed me. What a shitty thing to think, which makes me a shitty person. Ugh, I wish these thoughts would just get out of my head, leave me alo-

"Hey, I brought you tea. I thought you might be cold." Asami's voice interrupts my internal struggle, and I turn to face her with a tired smile. I hop from the ledge and hold out both hands, and for the briefest of moments Asami's fingertips brush against mine. My heart beats faster. I don't know why.

"Thanks, that's really sweet," I say, aware that my throat is suddenly very dry. 

"Is everything okay?" Asami asks, looking at me in that way she always does. Like she can see right through me. Like it's pointless to lie.

"I - uh. No, not really," I sigh, folding my arms over the banister and staring out towards the lake again. She's soon stood right next to me, her hand on my upper arm, her eyes imploring me to continue. At this exact angle, the sun shines against her face perfectly, and it's like her eyes are golden-green. I almost forget what I was ever upset about just by staring into them. But, I open up to her, like I always have, like I feel I always will.

I spend at least twenty minutes telling Asami what's on my mind, and she listens, patiently, as always. I tell her I feel like I'm not needed, that I'm a failure, that I've been gone so long everyone and everything has moved on. That I feel selfish for wishing they hadn't. I reel off failure after failure over the past three years, but each time that I do, Asami gives me a different perspective, makes me feel a little less worthless. The way she looks at me, talks about me, it makes me feel... I don't know, special. 

Still, my demons get the better of me, and I tell her I'm a complete failure because things are still out of balance, if anything worse than ever. She takes my forearm in a light grip, her lips parted and her brows furrowed as though I'm about to receive the biggest telling-off in all history, but she doesn't say a word. All I hear is my heartbeat, thudding in my own chest, and all I see are her lips, closer to mine than they've ever been, and I notice they're moving closer, just a breath apart, and I forget everything I've just said.

"You're right, Korra," Tenzin's voice. When did Tenzin get here. What am I right about? I turn to face him.

"I am?" I ask, backing away from what I'm sure was a near-kiss. A kiss? From Asami? What?

"She is?" Asami speaks at the same time, and I notice that her cheeks are glowing a subtle shade of pink.

Tenzin talks about how I've grown, matured. How my sacrifice made the air nation what it is today, how I've always brought balance to the world, and this time it'll be no different. I try to pay attention, but my hands are lightly wobbling around the cup of lukewarm tea, and it seems they tremble a little harder each time I catch Asami glancing at me. I quickly gulp down the rest of the contents, and try to shake the feeling off.

"Thanks, Tenzin." I say, and then try to reassure him that I'm fine, and that I'll do my best to deal with Kuvira and restore balance. He smiles sincerely, nods at us both, and starts to walk away.

"I'll leave you two alone then, good-night, girls."

"Night Tenzin," I say, voicing the words at the same time as Asami, before returning to my earlier position, my arms folded over the banister. Except this time, instead of looking out to the waters, I'm looking at her, and she's looking right back, and I nervously fumble a hand into the back of my hair.

"The tea was nice," I say, grinning awkwardly as I place the empty cup to the side.

"Thanks," Asami says, though I notice she looks uncomfortable. Is it because she almost kissed me? Was she going to? Did I want her to? I did want her to. I _do_ want her to. Oh, wow - what - how - _when_ did this happen? There's a swarm of butterflies loose in my gut, as though someone just unlocked a cage I didn't even know I had down there. "Um, sorry about just before," she continues, looking away, looking more than a little unhappy, "I just... I missed you. So, so much."

"I missed you too," I say, shuffling closer so that our forearms are touching, "in fact out of everyone here, you were the one on my mind every day. I really am sorry I didn't write more."

Asami puts a hand over mine, sending a shiver up my spine, and looks at me with nothing but sincerity in her eyes, "I don't blame you for any of it, I'm just glad you're back, you're here, you're... safe."

The sun has almost set, and I feel like if it sets before I do anything, or say anything, I'll never have another chance. It's irrational - doesn't make sense, but nothing really ever does, and so I act on impulse, like always.

"How did it take me so long to see this?" it's what I've just been asking myself, but I say it out loud.

"See... this? Korra - are you okay?" Asami smiles at me almost playfully, but when I gently place a hand to her cheek, her eyes close and she releases a long sigh. She slowly opens her lids again, and this time she looks fearful, hopeful, confused. "Korra?" she says my name again, quietly, and I notice for the first time just how right it sounds coming from her lips. I move in closer, gently guiding her lips towards mine, and I can tell that she's trembling, just like I am.

 _"This."_ I whisper, my lips lightly tracing across hers whilst I breathe the word. Asami stiffens for the briefest of moments, but then I feel her arms slip around my shoulders, and hear a faint sob as her lips lock against mine. She takes my breath away. For the first time in my life I feel whole, complete, a golden glow throbbing in my heart like I never knew I could feel, more than the avatar state, more than life itself. 

\--

That night, I didn't sleep alone. I held her closely from behind, we softly caressed each other's hands, and without ever speaking a word we drifted into a peaceful slumber, together.


	22. Korrasami Week - 1 - Flowers

"It really is beautiful here." she almost whispers the words, and all I can do is watch her, almost transfixed. I still can't believe we're here, in the spirit world, just the two of us. We're comfortably sat out in an open field, surrounded by flowers of every colour of the rainbow. Spirits of all shapes and sizes buzz around, and Asami's eyes are full of wonder whilst she twists and turns her head to marvel at each new sight.

"Yeah. It is." is all I say, though I'm looking at her when I say it. "You know... I was nervous as hell after asking you to come here," I say, chuckling. I don't tell her that I still am, and if anything, more so.

"Really? You seem calm enough now." Asami says, looking at me with a lop-sided smile, then leaning further back against her elbows and staring up at the sky.

"Yes really! It's been so long since you and I did anything alone..."

"Well, I did wonder when you said 'just the two of us'..." Asami trails off mid-sentence.

"Wonder what?"

"If this was a vacation, or a... date. Or both," she chuckles, but a slight blush rises to her cheeks, and she brushes a strand of her away from her face.

My cheek flush hot whilst I laugh nervously, "hah, well I uh - I guess it _was_ spur of the moment."

"That didn't really answer the question, Korra." Asami grins playfully, but my nervous laugh only gets worse.

"Whoa..." Asami suddenly seems transfixed on a spot somewhere behind me, and I tilt my head around to see that all the flowers near my hand have grown in size, and are almost glowing with a bright-orange colour, "that's because of you, right?"

"I... uh, I guess so," I mumble. I almost regret telling Asami that my mood affects the spirit world. I explained it all as soon as we got here, and now I've realised I won't be able to hide anything from her, which is more than a little terrifying. I'm about to freak out over it a little more, but then I feel her hand rest upon mine, and she's looking at me with a soft, compassionate gaze.

"It's fine, Korra. You don't have to answer, I was just... curious," she smiles, tilts her head, and when I gaze into her beautiful eyes, I wonder what the hell it is that I'm even scared of. It's Asami, the friend I've known and grown close to for years, the woman I know I'm falling in love with. "Oh! Now they're purple! I love that colour," Asami says, grinning. I turn to look, and sure enough, they've changed colour again, then they seem to grow in size when I lace my fingers between hers, and find the courage to answer.

"It's a... vacation... date." I say, nervously chewing my lip, "I mean, if that's okay with you. I really like you... I mean _like_ -like. Not just like. I mean, like-"

I'm interrupted mid-sentence when Asami leans towards me and lightly pecks me on the cheek, "It's more than okay. I was honestly starting to worry that you'd never ask."

I feel a huge weight lift from my shoulders, and I lie back on the grass with a happy sigh, right next to her. We lose track of time, talking nonsense, laughing, and giving random names to passing giant whale-spirits. It's like we're every bit as close as before, but something has changed, and now it feels magical just to be here with her. I can't help but wonder how it would feel to kiss her, how her lips would feel against mine, and my heart thuds in my chest whilst the flowers all around us turn a beautiful shade of violet.

This time, Asami doesn't mention the change. She just smiles at me, and I smile back, squeezing her fingers just a little tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flufffffff


	23. Korrasami Week - 3 - Internet Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s quarter to nine, fifteen minutes until I’ll be logging in and talking to her again. And there’s those butterflies again, same as always, flapping around in my belly like they have any business being there. 

Her name’s Asami, she’s really pretty from the pictures I’ve seen, but more importantly she’s mega smart. We met in a ‘local singles’ chat room two weeks ago, and we’ve been meeting online every night ever since. More recently we’ve started to flirt. And I mean, flirt a _lot_. I tap my fingers, waiting for her to come online, hoping that tonight will be no different.

The laptop almost falls off my cushion when I hear a familiar alert, and I grin when I see the little bubble notification announcing that she’s online.

 **Sato24** : Are you there?

 **Kguns** : Maybe. :-)

 **Sato24** : If you’re not there I guess I can’t show you what I’m wearing.

 **Kguns** : I’m here. I’m here.

 **Sato24** : hahaha, one moment.

 

**_< Incoming camera share request - click to accept>_ **

 

Whoa, she’s sharing camera? We haven’t done that before. I nervously accept, hoping she doesn’t ask me to share since I’m basically laying here in my vest, but at the same time hoping she does because I want to impress her, just a little. My mind empties of all coherent thought when I see her, lightly blushing, smiling at me. _Whoa_. I mean, I’ve seen pictures, but… whoa. My throat turns dry as I nervously wonder what to type next.

 

 **Sato24** : Are you still there?

 **Sato24** : Did I scare you away? :-(

 **Kguns** : No! No. I mean yes, I’m here. Lol. Just shocked.

 **Sato24** : Oh no, don’t you like the suit?

 **Kguns** : Are you kidding? You look amazing. You’re so beautiful…

 

I see her blush deepen and she looks away, and it’s so adorable. I should probably ask her if she wants me to share, I mean, it’s only fair. Maybe I should put a T-shirt on first. No, screw it. I work hard for this look, I’m going to show it off.

 

 **Sato24** : You’re being very quiet tonight…

 **Kguns** : Sorry, was just thinking about sharing my cam. You’re still at work, right?

 **Sato24** : Yes, but it’s just me. In my office.

 **Kguns** : Okay but don’t laugh, I’m lounging around in my vest. Lazy evening.

 **Sato24** : I promise. You know, you don’t have to do this just beca

 

I’ve done it. I’m sharing. Shit, I’m so nervous, and she’s stopped typing. I grin nervously and wave, and she holds a palm to try to cover her now extremely-red face, waves back, then starts to type furiously.

 

 **Sato24** : Holy shit! You said you worked out but you didn’t say you were _sculpted_ …

 **Kguns** : Um… Is it too much?

 **Sato24** : No. You look perfect. I mean, uh, oh gosh,

 **Kguns** : You look perfect too. I mean it.

 

She smiles, and seems to calm down a little. Then I think to myself, we’ve come this far, might as well take the next step. I clear my throat, and click the unmute button.

“Hey.” I say, grinning. Her eyes go wide for a moment, and I worry I might be making her uncomfortable, but then she smiles, and I hear a distinct click indicating her mike is open.

“Hey back.” She says. It’s the first time I’ve heard her, it’s the first time she’s heard me too. She has a lovely voice. “So, I get to see you and hear you all in one night? What did I do to deserve this?”

“Maybe I just really liked the suit,” I chuckle.

“I like your suit too,” she laughs.

“What, this?” I slide my spare hand slowly up my exposed abdomen, and across the tight, blue vest covering my torso, resting it on my shoulder. She bites her lip in a half-bite, half-smile.

“Korra, are you teasing me?”

“I would never,” I smirk.

“You know, if you keep that up, we’re going to have to meet. Soon,” she purrs. Man, she has a sexy voice, and I can feel my cheeks burning more every time she speaks.

“Oh, no,” I say, sarcastically rolling my eyes. Truth be told, I’ve been wanting to ask her about meeting up for a couple of days now. I chew my lip nervously and decide to broach the subject, “Just so we’re clear, I don’t have a problem with that. I mean, meeting.” My heart thuds in my chest for the few, painful seconds it takes her to reply.

“I’m… free tomorrow night. The usual time, but at Jakes?”

“My favourite steakhouse! You remembered!” I grin, but my belly is practically performing back flips. I can’t believe this is happening. I won’t sleep tonight.

“Of course! I’m going to head home now, but I guess I’ll… see you tomorrow?” she says, with a wide grin.

I grin so widely that my cheeks actually hurt. “It’s a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Korrasami Week - 4 - Lips. Same storyline, same characters, the first date.


	24. Korrasami Week - 4 - Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing straight from prompt [chapter 23 (Korrasami Week - 2 - Internet Girlfriends)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3695792/chapters/11060393)
> 
> Warning: Mature rating. Heavy focus on lips. ;-)

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_

I’ve never been this nervous, nor this excited, and I can’t stop my right leg from bobbing up and down. Two stops to go, then the bus will stop pretty much right outside Jakes. I’m not interested in eating, in fact I’m not even sure I’ll be able to, despite their steak being to die for.

I flip out my phone and hit the camera switch button. For hours I agonised over doing something different with my looks, like maybe digging out out the makeup that’s been collecting cobwebs in the bathroom cupboard. But in the end I figured I’d take my Mother’s advice.

 _Always be yourself sweetie, anyone who_ _’d try to change you isn’t worth your time._

So yeah, no makeup, minimal hair product, fringe swept to the right. Looks good, I think, though I can’t say I’m feeling my usual confidence today. What if she hates what I’m wearing? I mean it’s nothing special, just faded blue jeans, a black, sleeveless vest and my favourite white, baggy jacket. She texted earlier asking if Jakes had any kind of dress code, and I laughed, because of course it doesn’t.

 

 **Me** : No, it’s just a chain. Wear whatever.

 **Asami** : Okay, casual it is. Looking forwards to meeting you, Korra.

 **Me** : Me too… :-)

 

The bus comes to a halt, then starts moving again. One stop to go, and I have to swallow a sudden large lump of nothing. _Breathe, Korra. You_ _’ve had dates before._ Yeah, dates with douches, mainly guys, or girls who’re so vain I lose interest in less than ten seconds. There was one girl once whom I kind of liked, but turns out she was cheating on her boyfriend. Man, I hope Asami is different - she sure seems to be. She’s genuine, she’s gorgeous, and shit, this is my stop, shit, I’m gonna miss it! _SHIT!_

“Wait!” I yell, causing a few heads to turn as I stagger to my feet and sprint down the bus, but the driver has already closed the doors and the bus is slowly moving away. The driver, a grey haired woman with a long scar down one cheek, looks at me with disdain, and rolls her eyes.

“Ma’am, please. I’ll give you all of my yuans, everything I have, if you just stop and let me off here.”

She shakes her head, and chuckles, “meeting someone special?”

I nod vigorously, and summon my best pleading eyes. She stops the bus somewhat reluctantly, opens the door, and I quickly thank her, breathing out a huge sigh of relief as I clamber outside just ten meters from the actual stop.

Just before the entrance to Jakes, I pull out my phone again, and check the time. Eight fifty-five, and no texts from Asami - hopefully no news is good news. I walk into the resteraunt, feeling almost hungry when the salty, meaty aroma assaults my senses, but then feeling anything but hungry when I remember I’ll be seeing her in a few, painful minutes.

“Hi, table for Korra, please.” I politely address the young, blonde-haired girl stood at the entry. She checks her tablet and I feel a brief moment of panic when she scrolls up and down for a while, looking confused. Jakes is rammed at this time of day, so if my booking didn’t work, there’s just no way-

“Ah, found you. Table for two, correct?” she looks up, smiling, and I let out the breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding.

“Yes, please.” I say, with much relief, then I follow her to the far end of the large restaurant. It really is busy, there’s not a single table free so far as I can tell, and even the bar overflow area is full.

“The other lady is already here, by the way,” the girl says nonchalantly, like it’s nothing important, like it doesn’t almost stop my heart right there and then.

“Uh, thanks,” I mutter, and just a moment later the girl gestures a hand, indicating that I should sit, and there’s a pair of the most stunningly beautiful green eyes I think I’ve ever seen in my whole life, looking straight into mine, and somehow I’m sat down opposite Asami without ever realising that I’d moved.

“Uh, hi…” I try to keep my voice level, and she reaches her hand out the same time as I do mine. She’s dressed in black and red, just jeans and a T-shirt, her favourite colours. The red goes with her crimson painted lips, even more captivating in real life than they were on-screen.

“We meet at last,” she says with a smile, her hand folding itself into mine like it just… fits, somehow. Her skin feels soft, inviting, and I almost regret letting go after the brief greeting. We give the girl our drinks orders - red wine for her, white for me.

“So, you’re a white person?” Asami says, and the words somehow sound like they’re mingled with a purr.

“White?” I frown, thinking surely my bronze skin indicates I’m anything but. Asami laughs at my clear confusion.

“Your wine choice, you dork,” Asami chuckles and I shake my head, laughing with her. It’s the first time she’s said the nickname to my face, though we’ve used many of them on our internet chats. I’m her dork. She’s my nerd. We both like world of battlestorm, in which she plays a female orc, a mage, and I’m a sneaky little goblin assassin. She duelled me once. I lost, badly. It’s only been two weeks, but we’ve spent every spare hour talking, and the more we talk now, the more I realise she’s just the same in real life.

By the time the girl has brought our drinks we’re speaking freely, comfortably, like old friends. Laughing about the time my goblin accidentally fell off a cliff into a pack of bull-snorters. Or the time she was at work and almost got caught out in the middle of a meeting, when she was typing rather suggestive things to me. Our hands have found each other again, fingers entwined within fingers upon the table, and I can’t even say when it happened, but my heart’s pounding in my chest just from this, the lightest of touches, and I’m mesmerised by her gaze.

“Hey, we’re both mid-twenties, right?” she suddenly asks the question, then sips on her wine, her stare never breaking from mine. There’s a certain suggestive glint to her eyes, and it’s taking my breath away.

“Uh, yeah,” I say, then struggle to not choke when I feel her foot slide up my leg, causing a fire to erupt into life below my gut. I take a large swig of my own drink, and I watch as the corner of her lip slowly curves up into a smirk. She presses her toe into my inner thigh, and it takes every ounce of willpower I have to stop myself from publicly reacting.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve become rather… tired of following tradition. Knowing someone a set number of days, or weeks…” She pauses, inching her toe just a little further up, causing my heart to beat that much harder, “… having to go on a set number of dates. Knowing when to act, when not to. Following the rules that society deems are acceptable.” She strokes her thumb on the side of my hand as she speaks, and I squeeze her fingers with mine when her toe edges up again, pausing just before it reaches my now-burning centre.

“Yeah,” I say, my throat hoarse,“it does feel like we’re… erm, checking things off a list, sometimes,” I agree, wishing that her toe moved just a little higher, that her hand and her lips were running all over my body right about now.

“Want to just… skip it? My car’s right outside, and you said you live nearby…” she huskily breathes the words, pressing her toe into just the right spot, forcing me to bite back a moan. I swear I’ve never left a restaurant so quickly. I give the waitress roughly what we would have spent on the way out, with an apology, though she’s got a glint in her eyes that tells me she’s amused at the sight rather than annoyed.

 

—

 

I like watching her drive. She’s got a gorgeous car, a convertible, and from the looks of things I guess she must have money, but I don’t care about that. The hood’s down, her hair blows in the wind, and every time we pause at a set of lights, she looks at me, licks her lips and bites her lower lip in a half-smile, and I swear I’ve never wanted anyone so badly.

 

—

 

No sooner have I closed the door than she’s against me, there’s no awkward first kiss, no hesitation, just her lips, hot, hungry, and demanding, pressed into mine, and I can’t help but groan against them because she just feels so fucking good.

Our lips barely break apart, skin assaulting skin between hot, breathy gasps, and we’re almost tearing our clothes off one another whilst I clumsily guide her to my room. There’s a moment where her calf catches on my coffee-table, and she stumbles, but I’m quick, and I catch her.

“Careful,” I chuckle, and whilst holding her like this, I take advantage of the fact her head’s tilted back, running my tongue down her exposed neck.

“Fuck, Korra…” she gasps, and I feel a shudder down my spine at the words. She’s amazing, we’re already down to half-dressed, I lift her by her thighs, and she wraps her arms around my neck with a throaty chuckle. Lips and tongue assault my ear, I can feel myself getting wetter whilst her teeth clasp against my skin, and I’m barely concealing my groans whilst I carry her towards my bedroom, forcing the door open with a sharp kick.

It’s a flurry of movement, but somehow we’re on my bed and I’m above her, we’re still wearing our bras and jeans, her legs are wrapped around my waist, eyes lidded, and lips swollen, slightly parted. I press myself into her, sinking into a deep, guttural groan when we kiss, feeling the warmth between her legs seep through her jeans, hot and damp against my bare abdomen. I slide one hand down past her torso, popping open her top button, slightly whimpering when she catches my lower lip between her teeth. I guide my fingers down, easing the zip open, sinking beneath the soft silk of her panties, and into the softer silk below, between her damp folds. She’s so wet that it takes my breath away.

“Ah-oh mmhm,” she groans, her teeth releasing my lip, her nails digging into my back whilst my middle digit rolls across her hard, wet bud. She writhes into the touch, gasping against my ear, and soon the gasps become a menacing growl, at which her fingers thread into my hair, forming a fist.

“Not yet,” she groans reluctantly, putting a hand to my torso, lightly pushing. I take the hint and move away, until I’m stood before the edge of the bed, my breaths ragged. She points to me, cocks a smile, “first, lose the clothes,” she chuckles, whilst reaching around her back, and unclasping her bra. I watch as she playfully throws it to the side, and my throat turns dry when I gaze upon her beautiful breasts, light traces of moisture beaded upon them, and her pink nipples, stiff, waiting for my lips. “Korra,” Asami draws me back to reality with a throaty chuckle, “clothes. Now.”

I quickly do exactly as I’m told, hopping around the room to get my suddenly-too-tight jeans off, pretending to scowl at Asami as she laughs.

“And the rest,” she growls, pointing to my black briefs. I feel a moment’s hesitation, but when she removes her own underwear, lies back and starts to run her own fingers down her abdomen, between her fine black curls, I almost snap. She’s driving me insane, and I remove the last strip of clothing without a further thought, quickly clambering back onto the bed. I’m about to straddle her but she holds a palm up, raises an eyebrow, and playfully flips me over, straddling my hips beneath her firm thighs.

“My turn,” she chuckles with an almost-shy smile, then places her hands to either side of my head, strands of raven hair cascade past her face, and I bite my lip when I feel the wetness between her legs leave a damp trail upon my abdomen. Then she’s upon me, kissing me again, and I’m hungry for her lips, so hungry that I can’t stand it when she pulls them away, and I reach up, placing my palms to her cheeks, almost begging for more.

“Korra…” she sighs the name against my mouth, flickers her tongue on my lower lip and I open my mouth gladly, with a soft moan. It’s electric, the feeling of her tongue rolling against mine, our lips pressed together tightly, so tight that it’s like we’re even sharing the same breath. My fingers thread into her hair, my captive hips dance beneath her, my sex desperately seeking friction.

She breaks from the long, lingering kiss with a sigh, but I don’t have time to feel remorse at the loss, for her lips quickly find a new pursuit, trailing down my neck, across my collarbone. Then I feel her breath hot against my breast, and our eyes meet, her swollen lips just an inch away from my nipple. Her eyelids slowly close, and she takes my breast into her mouth, running her tongue around the trapped stiffness, sucking flesh between her lips.

“Oh god… Asami…” I thrust my hands to my sides, grasping onto the linen of the bed, arching into her mouth. My eyes squeeze tightly shut. All I can feel is her mouth, her teeth, tongue and lips, exploring every inch of my body, kissing me, teasing me, tasting me, slowly trailing lower, until I feel her tongue trace a pattern down my taut abdomen, and that’s when I open my eyes again to find her staring up at me, her cheeks flooded in a deep shade of red as she silently seeks my permission.

I release the bedsheet from one of my fists, finding her hair instead, massaging my fingers into her scalp and lightly bucking my hips. She wraps her palms beneath my thighs and quickly scoops herself down, pausing just at the spot where she’s most needed. There’s the lightest touch, her lips teasingly pressed to mine in a tender kiss, and a low grumble from her throat vibrates lightly against my sensitive bud, sending a shiver up my spine.

Then, she’s upon me, devouring me, and I’m lost in her touch, her tongue rolling perfect circles, her lips sucking hungrily. Her fingers squeeze around my thighs, and she groans into my sex, her hot breath only adding to the pleasure that floods through me, wave after wave, deeper and deeper with every roll of her tongue, every suck of her lips. I don’t even recognise the sounds I’m making, my fingers are almost hurting from my tight grasp on the sheets, and I’m knotting her hair with my other hand, grinding my hips in time with her tongue, faster, and faster…

“Oh fuck, oh… _fuck_ ,” I pant, and she groans again, this time sliding her tongue down, past my clit, pushing the tip ever so slightly inside of me, then back to my aching bud. I rock myself against her searching tongue, over and over until I’m holding her head down, panting, shuddering, and she’s moaning too, her tongue trailing long, hard strokes across my clit whilst I cry out, coming violently against her, new wetness flooding against her mouth, against her lips.

It takes a few moments for me to regain my senses, and I crack open my eyes, still panting, to see her rubbing her chin with the back of her hand, licking her lips. She looks smug as hell.

“Feeling proud?” I croak, half laughing, half panting. She slides up next to me on the mattress, loosely trailing a finger up my torso.

“Very. But you… you are… amazing,” she purrs, “and you taste better than I ever could have imagined.”

“Mmm…” I purr at the compliment, “Wait, I didn’t… hurt you, did I?” I ask, suddenly aware I got more than a little carried away just now.

“Not even close. Everything you did was sexy as hell…” she smiles, closes in for a tender kiss, and I feel relief wash over me at the touch of her lips.

“I could get used to this…” I grumble.

“Well, I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. Not unless you wanted me to…”

I cup her chin into my palm, gaze into her eyes, “I’d love you to stay. This isn’t just one night, you’re not just.. Uh..” I lose my confidence mid-sentence, when she smirks.

“You mean more than that to me, too,” she smiles, kisses me lightly again, then curls up into my arms, looking suddenly sleepy, and content.

I’m feeling sleepy just watching her like this. I use my toes to pull the sheets up halfway, then my hand to finish the job, cocooning us together in a folds of blue and white.

“Are you asleep?” I whisper, feeling my heart throb just at the sight of her, resting in my arms, like she belongs here.

She simply groans in response, so I chuckle, kissing her on the forehead, stroking her hair, and soon following her into a peaceful slumber, hopeful that she’ll still be here when I wake up, and that we’ll be able to make love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Korrasami Week - 5 - Modern. Same storyline, same character, the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, always. And if you enjoy my work, please check out my other fics!
> 
> [Raava Academy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4778129/chapters/10930154) ***NEW***   
>  [Harmony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3638346/chapters/8037393)   
>  [Riches to Rags](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4015615/chapters/9024838)   
>  [Ronin Korra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3345077/chapters/7317863)
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://silktum.tumblr.com/) for updates and other korrasami fun.


End file.
